A New Start
by charm2999
Summary: When one chapter ends another one begins and Harry and Momiji need a fresh start more than anyone. Harry can't seem to move on with his life even three years after the end of the war. George gives him a chance to start over in Japan at a new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Momiji moves out of the main house trying to escape his past and start over again.
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked into the shop one morning looking even more exhausted then normal. He had large bags under his eyes, his hair looked like a worse disaster than usual and he looked like he'd been dragged through hell and back.

George watched his friend walk in and had to stop himself from falling over in shock at the mans appearance

"You alright there mate?" He asked cautiously, afraid that Harry might explode if be applied to much pressure

"Never better." Harry's drawl dripped with sarcasm as he replied.

"Well good to know, we've got lots of things to get done today! Now how bought you perk up or better yet... You wait here I'm get some of them laughing poppers I've been playing with and we'll have a little experiment"

"Oh knock it off George" Harry said as he walked over to the chair behind the main desk and sat down putting his head in his hands.

It had been three years since the war and things were going wonderfully in the wizarding world. People were happy. The lives lost during the war were an often remembered and commemorated tragedy, but for the most part people were slowly moving forward in their lives. The Weaslys still mourned for Fred but the pain was slowly healing. Hermione was now training to be a medi-witch and was at the head of her class. Ron had gone straight into the Aurors program after the war and everyone who met him all expected wonderful thing for him. Harry on the other hand had not.

While it seemed everyone else was moving forward it felt like Harry was constantly frozen in the past. And don't get me wrong; he had tried to move forward, to live his life. But it seemed that no one really wanted him to. It felt as If the whole wizarding world wanted him to stay frozen in the past as their 17-year-old hero. No one outside of his small group of friends would let him forget the war. He was frozen back in time and the stress from it was starting to show.

Since the war Harry had done very little with his life. He and Ginny had broken up soon after the war, quickly realizing they made better friends than lovers. And Harry's life consisted of getting up going to the shop and then going to see and take care of Teddy.

After Fred's passing George had no idea how he would go on running the shop. Not because of the missing manpower after his brothers passing. But just out of sheer depression. Harry had gotten him out if that. He forced him to open up, to brighten the world just a little bit with the items in his shop. The way they had during the war. And George agreed to do it on one condition. That Harry would do it with him as a full business partner. Harry had refused at first but George was good at blackmail so he didn't have much of a choice.

In this way the two of them saved one another, George from his crippling sadness and Harry from his.

But since the war George had continued to grow and expand the business as Fred would have wanted. He even had shops in America now, which were being run by his best friend Lee Jordan. And he was planning to open a few more internationally as well as opening a whole new muggle branch of stores.

Harry had a huge part in this since, as George quickly learned, Harry is a damn good business man and well adept to dealing with the banks and other such big bodies.

Everything in their lives should have been going according to plan. Harry should be happy like the rest of them. But he wasn't.

"What's wrong Harry?" George asked as he knelt down in front of him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder

"I ... I just can't. I just can't do this anymore George." Harry sighed, there were tears in his eyes but George didn't comment on them

"Can't do what Harry? Talk to me; tell me what's wrong. I'm right here for you, you know that right?" George said as he peeled Harry's hands from his face and made him look up at him.

"This! All of it! Look around us George the worlds moved on, and everyone's moving forward and being happy and I'm… I'm stuck! It's just not fair…" Harry stopped for a moment to try to gain some composure. After taking a deep breath he continued, "Why can't I move forward and be happy too?" Harry finally couldn't stop the tears and let them fall freely. "It's like everywhere I go there's a reminder of the war. Or there's someone whose there just watching me, waiting for me to do something like I'm some sort of animal. And to make matters worse both the ministry and Rita Skeeter have people fallowing me."

"Wait! What the bloody hell! Why?" George looked around almost comically checking if there was anyone in the shop. He then locked and warded the doors and cast a muting spell on the room so their conversation couldn't be heard.

"There are rumors floating around that my magic ability has been steadily increasing beyond capacity and there's a fear that I'll either loose control of it or learn to harness it. That and Skeeters just a bitch."

"You're joking! They can't be serious about this! It's absurd!" George said in anger and shock.

"They are and it's driving me insane. I need to get away from here but I don't know what to do any more! I don't know where to go. I'm just so lost." Harry admitted for the first time that he could not handle this anymore.

Just as George was about to reply there was a knock on the door.

"George? It's me Kaito! Hey are you in there? We have an appointment remember?" Someone yelled outside the door.

"Shit I forgot about that! Ok Harry go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up there's someone I want you to meet! And don't your dare worry about any of this! We'll figure it all out before the days done! I promise Ok?" George asked Harry gently as he wiped the tears off his face. Harry nodded slowly and went to get up but George caught him in a tight hug that reminded him a lot of Molly.

"Don't worry we will figure this out ok?" George asked him again to which Harry nodded and walked up the stairs.

Once Harry was out of sight George ran over to the door and opened it for the young man who had been knocking on the door furiously.

"Kaito my friend I have been waiting for you. Sorry to keep you waiting!" George said happily to the man in front of him.

Kaito was much shorter then George, but then again, who wasn't? He was around 5'7 and looked to be around 27 years old with dark brown hair and eyes. He walked into the shop and looked completely out of place in his simple black suit in comparison to the bright and colorful shop. He smiled up at George, already use to his cheerful disposition.

"How are you doing George? Well I hope?" Kaito asked to which George just smiled happily. They soon walked over to the back room of the shop behind the front desk and stairs where the office was and both took a seat.

"I guess we should get down to business. Since we last spoke I have gotten full permission from both the wizarding and muggle authorities to open both the shops in Japan. The only conditions they have placed is that a disillusioning spell must be kept on the muggle shop at all times just in case a muggle sees something curious." Kaito said, quite pleased with him self that he had managed to get all this done in such a short amount of time.

"Wow Kaito you're a miracle worker! I didn't think we'd be ready for another year." George said pleased

"What can I say? I'm just that good!" He replied making both of them laugh.

"So now that we know this is happening how are you planning on running this thing? Everything worked out well for the American shops but that only because Lee has been there this whole time. I don't know how we're going to pull it off this time." Kaito had spoken to George about this before but he usually was forced off the subject by George's enthusiasm for other things.

"Well this shop does run itself for the most part. Plus Harry-" George stopped mid sentence

"Harry? Who Harry? What's Harry?" Kaito asked only to jump back in his chair as George jumped up and ran to the stairs.

"HARRY! HARRY COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE I HAVE AN AMAZING IDEA AND I NEED YOU HERE RIGHT NOW." George yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I am not going to try those stupid laughing poppers George! I am a man NOT A GUINIE PIG!" Harry yelled back as he came down the stairs.

George saw Harry come down and all but dragged him to Kaito by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Harry meets Ryouji Kaito. My business partner who has been helping me expand and internationalize the business. Kaito, meet by friend, investor and co-owner Harry Potter." Harry blanched at the business title that George liked to pin on him but smiled at the man in front of him regardless of his mood a few minutes ago.

"Mr. Potter! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. George never shuts up about you." Harry and Kaito both laughed at that one.

"The pleasure is mine I assure you." Harry replied back politely.

"Well?" George asked, the excitement evident on his face

"Well what?" Kaito and Harry responded at the same time, only to smile at each other at the action. It seemed they both had dealing with George as a good point of similarity.

"Don't you see Harry? Kaito is the answer to all of our problems! This is perfect! We can kill two birds with one stone!" George went on to explain, but not really.

Kaito sighed and rolled his eyes at the red head. "George how many times must I tell you this. I'm very flattered but the truth is I am married and therefore must turn down your advances." Kaito stressed dramatically as Harry burst into laughter at the sheer hilarity of it. George froze for a moment in confusion then laughed realizing what he'd jut said.

"See Kaito, this is why I like you" George explained extravagantly motioning what he said with his hands.

"George, what the fuck are you on about?" Harry asked through the laughing fit. It had been a while since he had laughed this hard and increasingly liked Kaito.

"Kaito is helping me open a wizarding AND muggle shop in Japan!" George explained

"Really? That's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me sooner this is great news! Have you told the others? Molly and Arthur will be out of their minds with joy!" Harry exclaimed

"He said he wanted it to be a surprise" Kaito elaborated, a smile still placed on his face. Harry responded with another smile in return. "We've gotten permission to open them earlier today."

"Yes but there still a lot to do! We still need to find a place for the shops!" George said with a groan just thinking about the amour of things that they still had to do.

"Already done. I got the land permits for both before I got here. I had already placed a reservation on the plots I wanted ages ago." Kaito bragged with a smirk. He was the best in the business and he liked for everyone to know it. Harry stared in surprise that he'd managed to do such a thing so quickly. It had taken them ages to set up the first shop in the states.

"What? Well then we better hurry and find contractors!" George said excitedly. Kaito gave him a bored look and pulled some papers out of his inner jacket pocket.

"What do you take me for George? Here sign this they start tomorrow." George stared at him with wide eyes and hugged him without warning as tightly as he could.

"You are my Merlin! I will worship the ground you walk on forevermore my king!" George said while still hugging Kaito, to which he laughed and with Harry's help eventually pried George off.

"The wizarding shop will be open by mid April, the muggle one will take a bit longer since it has to be done without magic so it doesn't cause suspicion." Kaito explained as George signed all the necessary paperwork.

"That being said I was hoping we could go to Japan in March to make sure everything is ready for the opening and we'll stay there till July when the shops will be running under control." Kaito explained

"Wait, staying there?" Harry asked in surprise

"Yes, in America Lee handles everything but he wont be available for this so we'll do all of the opening business ourselves." Kaito continued, to which Harry nodded in silent shock, not knowing what he would do without George for that long.

"Yup" George said as he looked up from the paperwork. "Except slight change of plan. I won't be going to Japan." George said happily.

"WHAT?!" Kaito stared at George in shock waiting for him to continue. When no explanation came he started almost shaking with anger.

"Are you INSANE?! George I know I'm extremely capable of handling most of the insane things you ask me to do but this!? This I cannot do! It's just not possible!" Kaito shouted as George got up and went back into the shop, getting it ready for the store opening. "Listen to me George I am not handling the set up for all of these crazy contraptions" He ranted as he pointed to some of the more dangerous store items "Or the storage of some of those insane potions of yours! I am not some lunatic who would have a suicide wish like that. I am NOT doing this alone!" Kaito said as he literally and figuratively put his foot down.

"I never said you were doing it alone." George said with a smirk clearly enjoying Kaito's anger.

"I know where you're going with this George and I don't like it." Harry said in response as George smiled even wider. Kaito looked between the two of them, obviously confused by Harry's

reaction.

"Harry my boy! Don't you see? This is everything we've been waiting for!" George said as he squeezed Harry's shoulders.

"Oh! Is that so?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Listen, it's simple! You need an escape route and I'm giving you one! This is perfect!" George said enthusiastically.

"George! This is not what I meant! I was thinking a cabin in the middle of the Canadian wilderness or something along those lines! This is insane!" Harry responded

"What's insane about it? Give me one good reason!" George proclaimed

"Oh I don't know! Maybe the fact that I don't speak a word of JAPANESE!" Harry shouted

"Well you could learn it." Kaito interjected, finally catching on to their train of thought.

"You are supposed to be on my side! This is crazy" Harry sighed in exasperation.

"Hey I'm on whatever side gets me through this with as little stress as possible and I think out of the two of you, you are the better option." Kaito explained.

"Bullshit." Harry replied

"Harry! Why are you fighting this? It's perfect! No one would think of looking for you or going after you there!"

"Wait who's going after him?" Kaito asked

"The ministry" Harry replied

"What the hell? Why?" Kaito said looking at Harry in surprise

"I am apparently such a risk to society that they are now keeping a constant eye on me" Harry said with irritation

"See this" Kaito pointed, "This is why I don't like the British ministry. This is why I live in America, and sometimes in Japan, these people are crazy!"

"Well what do you think Kaito" George asked "Is it a good idea to send him there or not?"

He could tell this was serious so he stood silently for a second thinking over the options.

"Well it's better than sending him to America. The ministry has a consulate there so they might still be able to fallow him but they don't have one in Japan." Kaito explained finally.

"That doesn't solve the language problem." Harry pointed out in resignation

"Oh we can just find you a memory tutor! There are a lot of good magical ones that use memory charms and other sorts of magic to get you to learn to read and speak in record time! I'd say you could just use a translation spell but if you're going to be living there for an extended period it might be better it you just learned it." Kaito explained

Harry sighs as he looked at the two of them. "So I'm actually doing this?"

Both just smiled and nodded back in response.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter Two! Tell me what you think and Thank you for reading!

"So you're really doing this?" Momiji turned abruptly towards the door where Hatsuharu was leaned against the door staring at him.

Momiji smiled brightly as he always did and nodded in response.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? We were all together today when we saw off Tohru and Kyo." Hatsuharu asked

Momiji continue so smile as he replied, "Why worry them? It's not like I'm moving to America or something! It's just a new apartment closer to school. Plus I really didn't want to worry them before they left." Momiji responded as he continued packing.

Hatsuharu took the hint and began to silently help him pack up as well. They were quiet for a moment as the put all of Momiji things away in boxes. It was at least half an hour before either of them spoke. Hatsuharu had always been the more quiet out of the two of them but for Momiji to be this quiet, it was unnerving.

"How'd your dad take it? When he found out." Hatsuharu asked, more to fill the silence than anything else.

"He didn't" Momiji responded

"He didn't care?" Hatsuharu was shocked for a moment, that didn't seem like Momiji dad. Even though he had never spent much time with the man he had met him on many different occasions and he was usually a very caring man when it came to his son.

"He doesn't know. He's in Singapore right now and I went over his head to get permission to leave" Momiji said with a giggle, but Hatsuharu could tell it was forced. "He's going to be so mad! But it's ok! I'm sure he'll understand!" Momiji said hopefully.

"Over his head?" Hatsuharu asked. He never took his eyes of the blond as he waited for a response. Momiji's shoulders tensed slightly but the smile on his face stayed intact.

"I asked Akito" Momiji didn't look up but he could almost feel the shock radiating off of hatsaharu "He- She was nice about it. She is a lot nicer now. She even found me the apartment. Her an Shingure I mean." Momiji explained.

"You were that desperate huh?" Hatsaharu asked.

Momiji smiled sadly to himself, still not lifting his head to look his cousin and best friend in the eye. "It's suffocating... The atmosphere in this house... It always has been but recently I just can't handle it anymore…" Momiji continued to look down in the box he was currently packing. It took him a moment to just compose himself before he continued. This decision had been tough on him. This whole year had been tough on him.

"I…I don't have to handle it anymore. So I won't." Momiji's voice wavered as he spoke "There is no reason for me to be here. Not any more... There's just no reason for me to be anywhere any more." Momiji said with a smile, as he always did, the tears welled in in his big golden eyes, he was unable to control them this time.

Hatsuharu stared at his cousin for a moment then he silently walked up to him and enveloped him in a hug. He held him there for a long time as Momiji finally allowed himself to cry. It was rare for him to really cry anymore. So Hatsuharu held him until he was done. He could feel Momiji holding onto his shirt for dear life and realized at that moment that Momiji was completely alone. He had no one. The curse had been his life. And now It was gone and everyone else had somewhere to go. Something to strive towards. Someone's to love. Before they were alone together now Momiji had no one.

"I'm sorry" Momiji whispered into Hatsuharu shirt as his sobs finally died down.

"Don't say that." Hatsaharu held Momiji even tighter as he tried to compose himself.

"I don't want you to worry." Momiji said with a sniffle as he went to wipe the tears of his face. Hatsaharu beat him to it as he took Momiji's face in his hands and wiped them himself.

"I don't want you to suffer alone. And I won't let you"

Momiji smiled at what he said and covered Hatsuharu's hands with his own. "Thanks Haru...I don't know what I would do without you."

"I guess that is one thing you'll never know." Hatsaharu said smiling down at Momiji "Now lets finish all this packing"

Momiji smiled and nodded as they both got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked at his two best friends as they sat across from him on the couch. They currently sat at Grimmauld Place chatting over some tea. It seemed strange even to Harry that they were doing something so mundane. They don't see each other together like this very often anymore. Both Hermione and Ron were usually too busy with training and Harry with Teddy and the store, so the three of them being together was pretty rare, but here they were.

They both looked extremely worried. They both smiled and talked, but Harry could tell. He heard it in the difference of Ron's tone of voice and the way Hermione kept picking at the things around her; adjusting her hair, then the tea cup, and then her hair again. Harry would have stopped her, would have consoled them both that nothing was wrong, but then again it was the 1st of March. He was due to leave the country in exactly ten days from that very moment and the only problem was that he hadn't broken the news to his friends yet. He wanted to tell them a month ago, but he never seemed to find the right time. And now they were going to kill him for not telling them sooner. He sighed as he thought about what was about to happen.

Ron and Hermione both turned to Harry immediately, their conversation died in an instant. Harry stared back at them like a deer caught in headlights. He sighed again, ran his hand through his hair and tried to calm himself for a moment.

"Ah to hell with it. What the bloody hell is going on mate? You called us here randomly in the middle of the week with no warning. Come on. Out with it. What's on your mind?" Ron, as always, broke first and got straight to the point. He stared at his best friend and sighed. He put down his cup and walked over to Harry and sat down next to him. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "What's up?"

"I'm moving to Japan," Harry blurted out. A second of silence passed between them as Ron and Hermione were caught completely off guard.

"Well that was not what I was expecting," Ron answered back.

"WHAT?" Hermione stared at her best friend in shock. She genuinely couldn't believe her ears. "Are you joking Harry? You are not serious!" They both waited for an answer, but Harry seemed to have just realized he had feet, so he decided to stare at them instead.

"Harry?" Ron called out.

"Yeah?" Harry responded.

"Yeah what mate?" Ron coaxed.

"Yes! Yeah what?" Hermione had at some point stood up and now stared down at them. Harry looked up at her for a moment and thought what he must have looked like to her. He was acting insane. This was not the person he wanted to be right now. Damn it! He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I need to get out of here Hermione. I cannot do this anymore. I'm miserable and depressed. I'm not moving forward in my life and the truth of the matter is that it is driving me crazy!" Harry shot out of his seat and looked her in the eyes as he spoke. He was not going to deal with this anymore he had to make them understand.

"Harry…," The shocked look on Hermione's face would have been comical in a different setting.

"Listen. I love you two. You're my best friends and I know if there's anything I can ever say I have in this world, it's you two. But that's the thing. You two are all that I have. I just…I have nothing to really live for. Don't get me wrong! I have you guys and Teddy and everyone else, but nothing that's just…that's just MINE." Silence fell over the three of them and Harry dropped back into his chair. He looked down at his shoes and wished that this wasn't happening. He didn't want it to be like this. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be happy so badly. He wanted it so badly that it hurt. And it just wasn't fair. Why could everyone else move on? Why could everyone else be ok? Why could they all be so happy and not him?

"Harry? Mate?" Ron put his hand on Harry's back and made him look up. This wasn't the first time either of them had seen him cry, but seeing him now, it made Ron wonder how many times he had shed these tears alone.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper as she spoke. Harry looked up and met her sad gaze. He knew she could feel his pain. She always could. Harry turned to Ron and saw the worry in his eyes. He was so sure they would have been angry. He scoffed to himself and wondered how he could have been so stupid.

"I just didn't want you to worry." Harry knew that was the wrong thing to say even before he had said it. But it was the truth.

"For the love of Merlin mate! How many times do we have to tell you not to do this? Damn it Harry! We worry more when you do stupid shit like this!" Ron was red with anger in an instant. Harry didn't need to look at him to know that. "So you're moving to Japan? You don't even speak Japanese! Did you think about that before you thought up this crazy idea of yours?" Ron asked as he ran his hand through his bright red hair.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea!" Harry jumped up in his own defense.

"Then who's was it?" Hermione intercepted. Both she and Ron waited for an answer, but Harry seemed to have frozen in his spot the moment the words had slipped from her mouth. "Harry?"

"George's…," He spoke so quietly that they would have never have heard him if they hadn't been standing so close.

"GEORGE?!" They both shouted in unison.

"I know how it sounds but‒," Harry tried to jump in, but it was too late.

"Harry! George is NOT the person to take life advice from! He was probably joking when he said it!" Hermioneshouted as Ron nodded in agreement.

"No he wasn't! We have been planning this over a month!" Harry shouted back.

"A MONTH!" Hermione looked at Harry in astonishment. A month and he hadn't said a bloody thing.

"I know you're mad," Harry went to defend himself, "but—"

"Harry James Potter don't you DARE get this twisted! I am NOT MAD!" Hermione shouted.

"'Mione, love. You look extremely mad right now." Ron looked almost equally as scared as Harry. Almost.

"I AM NOT MAD." Hermione froze for a moment and then tried to take a deep breath. When that didn't workshe took another and then another. After a few moments she was finally able to control herself enough tocontinue. "I'm not mad. I'm upset. And hurt. You should have trusted us."

"I know," Harry mumbled as his eyes dropped to the floor. He didn't know what to do, but before he couldthink of anything his two best friends enveloped him in their arms. He looked up to see them hugging himand couldn't help but smile. How could he be so stupid sometimes?They stayed like that for a moment. Just holding each other. Eventually they broke apart and Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry.

"So…why Japan? Seems kind of random. No offense mate," Ron said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys! We're opening two shops in Japan. One in their wizarding city and another in muggle Tokyo! I'm going to oversee the opening with a business partner we have," Harry told them excitedly.

"Really? Well that's great Harry! Congratulations!" Hermione said with a small smile as she watched how happy he got when talking about the shop.

"You should tell that to George! It was all him and our business partner Kaito. I only found out a month ago. The first shop opens in mid-April," Harry said as Ron charmed the teas hot again and handed them a cup each.

"So when will you be headed out there?" Ron asked, trying his best to keep his face nonchalant.

"The 10th," Harry responded as he took a sip of his tea.

"Of April?" Hermione asked.

"March," Harry corrected.

"Oh March," Ron parroted. A full beat passed before the couple started shouting again.

"MARCH?" Ron asked.

"THAT IS IN 10 DAYS HARRY!" Hermione yelled at the exact same time.

"Yeah…," Harry trailed off.

"Ok so Japanese?" Ron asked.

"Ron he could just use a translation charm," Hermione stated after shaking herself out of shock.

"No I learned Japanese. I had a witch tutor me in it. She used all types of charms and stuff. I can speak it perfectly now. And I can read and write in it too! But you guys could always use charms if you come to visit," Harry explained.

"When. When we come to visit you," Hermione corrected. "And you'll have to tell me what that process was like! I read about them when we were learning about speech therapy and how the practice has been adapted in different ways. How long did it take and‒"

"So how long are you planning to stay there?" Ron interrupted.

"Well at least until July when the second shop opens, but I think it'll be longer than that," Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head, glad that Ron had saved him by changing the subject.

"And what about Teddy?" Ron asked.

"Andromeda is going to be taking care of him full time. She already planned to take him with her when she went on vacation with Mrs. Malfoy this summer. We both agreed that I would decide what I was going to do by September, whether that means moving back to London or staying in Japan. I have till September to get settled down and make a decision," Harry answered.

"Are you really sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked. She put her hands lightly on top of his, looked him straight in the eyes, and waited for a definite answer.

"Yeah I'm sure," Harry responded. He had never been more sure about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you so ****much for reading and reviewing! Its such awesome motivation for me!**

Momiji sighed as he packed the last of his boxes into Hatori's car. He smiled at them before he closed the trunk door and turned to look at the main house. He turned around and leaned against the car and continued to smile, but this time at the thought of no longer having to call this house his home. There was a tinge of sadness in his smile when he thought of everything he was leaving behind, but that was inevitable. This house was safety net. It was his equivalent to a child's blanket or favorite teddy bear and it hurt to say goodbye. But it was the right thing to do.

Hatori took one last drag from his cigarette before he tossed it on the ground and stomped on it before joining Momiji. His hands slid into his pant pockets out of habit as he stood next to him. They both just stared at the house for a moment before Hatori finally broke the silence.

"I thought you were joking," Hatori stated as he turned away from the blond and slid into the driver's side of the car.

Momiji laughed and jumped into the other side of the car, slamming the door a little too hard for Hatori's liking.

"Why 'Tori? I know I'm funny, but I don't make jokes that often!" Momiji said laughing as Hatori gave him the look of executed patience he usually saved for Ayame and Shingure.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. I'm just a few minutes away! And I'll give Hatsaharu a key so you two can always come and visit me," Momiji exclaimed as he bounced up and down in his seat with excitement.

Hatori didn't comment on the absurdity of giving Hatsaharu a spare key when he was always losing his own. Instead he just sighed and fought the urge to grab another cigarette.

They pulled up to a stoplight and Hatori put his hand on Momiji's head. "I will miss you Momiji. Regardless of how far away you are. And do not think for a second that I won't be coming to check up on you. I've already asked Mayu to keep a close eye on you," Hatori said before turning back to the road.

"You have my teacher spying on me? Not cool Hatori. Not cool," Momiji shouted before crossing his arms and pouting like a four year old.

"I'm not cool," Hatori said as he tried not to smile at his antics. Hatori couldn't help but feel responsible for the little blond ball of energy, even if he wasn't so little anymore. Hatori had been the one to erase his mother's memories so he knew what it was like to lose someone you love and watch as they moved forward in their life without you.

Momiji had been there for him when he lost Kana in a way no one else could have been and Hatori had cared for Momiji when he was separated from his mom in a way no one else did. Regardless of the broken curse, the bond they now had was unbreakable. Momiji always gave Hatori hope and pushed him towards happiness. Now it was Hatori's turn to help Momiji towards his. And if that was a new apartment, well then what the hell, who was he to complain.

"Hey we're here!" Momiji exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah," Hatori responded and parked the car. "Alright let's go in and tell them we're here."

Momiji smiled and nodded before running out the door and towards the front gate. Hatori followed behind him, just shaking his head at the boy's actions.

They walked over to the gate and stepped inside only to recoil from the chaos going on in front of them.

Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron. This was the first time he was going to be apart from them for such an extended period of time. It hurt if he thought about it, but this was inevitable.

"I'll miss you Harry," Hermione said as she hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you too 'Mione," Harry replied as he squeezed her tightly one more time. Eventually she let go and Ron practically tackled him into another one.

"I'll miss you Harry. Don't have too much fun without us, alright mate?" said Ron.

"Alright," Harry responded weakly and he hugged him again. Just as they separated Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came hurrying out the burrow with George. Molly got to him first and enveloped him in one of her signature hugs. He hugged her back and then proceeded to hug Mr. Weasley as well.

George smiled at him before he gave him one last goodbye hug. Harry smiled and pulled away from him. He walked back over to Kaito and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to exhale something slammed into his legs from behind.

Instantly he turned around to see a four year old clutching onto him for dear life, his hair changing colours by the second.

"Don go 'Ary," the boy mumbled into his black pant legs.

Harry smiled sadly at the little boy. He picked him up and rested the boy on his hip. The boy immediately clutched onto his neck and buried his face into his collar, refusing to look up.

"Teddy we talked about this. Remember baby?" Harry patted the boy softly on the back in an effort to relax him. "It's only for a little while I promise."

"No," Teddy grumbled.

"Teddy," Harry said sternly.

"No. No. NO!" Teddy shouted as his hair became a bright red.

"Teddy?" Harry turned around the see Andromeda standing there in the field in her always beautiful robes. "Sweetheart it's only for a few months and then Harry will be all yours again. But until then don't you want to stay with grandma for a while?" Andromeda asked. "I promise he will be back before you know it."

"Promise?" Teddy looked at Harry curiously.

"I promise," Harry agreed and slowly handed him to Molly who was bribing him with a bit of chocolate.

Harry turned back to Andromeda and hugged her as well. "I'm sorry about leaving you with all the responsibility for him. I promise I'll figure things out soon." Harry said.

"Sweetheart you're 20. Please go out and act like it. Go! Live! I'll take care of Teddy don't you worry! You have had to grow up far too quickly for my liking and now you have a chance to fix that. Don't worry about anything else. We'll manage just fine I promise." Andromeda pulled Harry into another hug and kissed him on the forehead before finally letting him go. He gave her one last smile and walked over to Teddy to give him another hug and kiss. He finally walked back to the portkey Kaito was holding.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," Harry answered. He looked back once more at the people who had become his family and waved one last time. He then grabbed the port-key and was pulled through. Before he knew it he fell onto the concrete floor of the country that would now be his home until further notice. Kaito turned to him and was barley able to suppress his laughter. He extended his hand and helped Harry up.

"Welcome to Japan my friend," Kaito said with a smile. Harry smiled back at him and noticed that they were current in a small alley way. Behind him he could make out the bustling streets and hear conversations in a language he now spoke, but still felt a bit odd for him to hear.

"Thanks?" Harry asked unsure of how to respond to that.

Back at the burrow Hermione turned to George, unsure of how to bring up her question.

"George? That port-key," Hermione began.

"It's unregistered. No one will be able to track it. The only people who know where Harry is right now are right here. And if anyone asks, he's on vacation in the northern wilderness of Canada until further notice," George explained.

"Are you sure about this?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son. "Are you sure this is the best way to keep him safe?"

"If by safe you mean away from the ministry, then yeah. They have no say in Japan and their relationship with them is already strained so, even if they did find out where he is, they won't have the ability to track him there. Plus he'll have Kaito there at least for the first few months. He should be fine." George nodded in agreement with himself.

"What do you mean should be?" Ron asked, his voice going two octaves higher than usual.

George just shrugged and they returned to the house for dinner. All of them were worried about Harry, but they were hoping for the best for him as well. Except for Teddy who wanted him to come home immediately until Mr. Weasley gave him some more chocolate to momentarily pacify and distract him.

**AN: Thank you for reading and I would love to read your reviews! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for reading everyone! I love the reviews and the feedback I'm glad so many of you are loving the story!**

Hatori stood back in shock as he stared at the reception hall. There in the front lobby were what seemed to be all of the apartment staff just running around and shouting at one another; some in circles, some back and forth. The person behind the front desk cried hysterically. Both Sohma men stood in the doorway frozen for a moment as they took in the scene in front of them. Hatori finally shook himself out of his stupor and turned to the blond next to him.

"Who did you say found this apartment for you Momiji?" Hatori asked.

"Akito and Shingure," Momiji answered.

"Of course he was responsible for this." Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the scene in front of him again. He looked around for a moment before walking up to the front desk where the young brunette woman was crying.

"Excuse me, what's going on here? My cousin is supposed to move into his flat today and it should be ready for him. Would you be able to help us with that?" Hatori asked in his usual emotionless way of speech.

The young lady looked up at him and sniffled before once again bursting into tears. "I'm SORRY! I – I can help you…please give me a- a moment," she said through the tears. A young man, this one with glasses, came up behind her and began to yell.

"Zuki! STOP CRYING! YOU'RE SCARING THE GUESTS!" he shouted, but this only led to her crying some more.

"I'M SORRY!" she began to apologize profusely.

"Maybe she's some long lost relative of Ritsu's," Momiji whispered to Hatori. He couldn't help, but to nod in response. Their actions were quite similar.

"I'm sorry. What is going on?" Hatori asked the young man behind the girl.

"I'm sorry about this. Our manager went out to run some errands and has yet to come back. Half of us are arguing that she is taking too long so something must have happened and thus we must call the police. The rest of them seem to think that there's no point since she must have already been killed. Personally I think that's a bit silly," he explained as he adjusted his glasses.

"Wow, this place looks like fun Hatori! I think I'll like living here," Momiji said with a smile, but Hatori was unable to respond before the young man spoke up again.

"Oh yes, you said you're supposed to move in today? Do you have the paperwork for the rental agreement? And the apartment number please. We have a couple of people moving in today." The young man then pushed the young woman out of the way and sat down in an empty chair next hers.

"Is it alright to just let them fight like this?" Momiji asked in regards to the still feuding hotel staff behind them.

"Oh yes, please just ignore them. This is quite normal here," the young man remarked.

"Is that so…," Hatori commented as he eyed the group of maybe 12-15 people all arguing in the main lobby.

Momiji, meanwhile, pulled out all the paperwork Shingure had given him and handed it to the man in front of him. He was almost shaking with excitement; this would be his first time even seeing the apartment since Shingure had done all the work for him beforehand. The young man opened up the computer in front of him and began to type away whatever information was written on the papers. It was a good five minutes before he seemed to be done and looked back up at the two Sohmas.

"So you'll be in room 713. Oh! You're the new foreigner correct? Mr. Harry Potter? From England?" The man looked up from his computer wide eyed and took in Momiji's appearance. He nodded to himself for a moment before speaking again. "You speak very good Japanese for a British man Potter-san," he remarked.

"I'm sorry?" Momiji shook his head. "I think you have the wrong person! I'm Sohma Momiji!" he explained.

"What? But that's impossible! It says right here! Room 713. Mr. Harry Potter," he pointed out. Just as Hatori was about to speak up he was suddenly cut off. The young lady had finally stopped crying and suddenly took over the computer and keyboard.

"No! That's not right I put that information in myself weeks ago!" she said before looking through the files. Finally after a few moments she spoke again. "Aha! See! Right here! Room 713. Sohma Momiji!" She then also pointed at the screen, only to look up and see three very confused faces.

"I don't understand. Do you have us both booked to rent the same apartment? Like roommates or something?" Momiji asked.

"No, that's impossible. Every apartment goes under one name and file and you cannot duplicate them. This is impossible," she explained.

"Look Zuki! This one has a note under it from the manager! It says she has to be here personally to see these renters! Now what do we do?" the young man shouted.

"Oh god! Maybe she is dead!" The lady, whose name they guessed was Zuki, began to sniffle again. Thankfully Hatori was able to take control of the situation before things were once again pushed out of control.

"Excuse me, but maybe she just got caught up in something? Is there anywhere we could just wait for her?" Hatori asked, his patience dwindling.

"Oh! Yes! That would be a good idea. There is a lounge down the hall please follow me! Oh, but first you must have bags and luggage? I'll send a couple of the guys to help you bring it all in and we'll put it in the office for now, until the manager shows up that is," he explained. Someone in the background could be heard crying even louder as he said that.

Within a few minutes two of the men who were previously fighting in the lobby were called over to help with the luggage. Hatori, not wanting to trust the luggage to them alone, accompanied them to the car and helped them bring in the boxes. The other young man stayed back in the lobby with Momiji.

"Sorry about all of this. I'm Murata. Now please. If you'd follow me, the lounge is just over here," he said as he led the blond down a long marble hallway.

Momiji had to admit that the building was quite beautiful. The sides of the walls were each lined with alternating mirrors and paintings. All of the paintings were of different landscapes, some of beautiful waterfalls and others of rugged mountains, each one just slightly different from the others in the hall. Even the lighting was low and somewhat romantic. Finally they reached their destination. The lounge was no different than the rest of the apartment complex. It was beautiful. The walls were covered in soft, muted gold wallpaper and the room was filled with plush looking white winged back chairs and two large windows on either side of a red bricked fireplace.

Murata led Momiji over to a small circular table next to one of the windows. The view outside was of a small garden in the back of the apartment building; Momiji made a mental note to explore it later when he had time. He sat down on the chair against the wall, looking out towards the rest of the room, and smiled up at the man.

"Would you like to have any tea? Coffee?" he asked, to which Momiji politely declined. With a smile and a polite bow the young man left the room.

Momiji sighed and eased back into the chairs. They really were as comfortable as they looked and after the day he was having, he couldn't be more thankful. It had really been a long day. It was already about five in the afternoon and he hadn't even seen his new home yet. It was strange though. How could such a classy apartment complex make such a strange mistake? Booking two people for the exact same apartment? That was strange no matter what the circumstances were.

'Maybe it was because the booking didn't happen in person. I doubt Shingure actually came in person to book this for me,' Momiji thought to himself. 'And if the other guy is a foreigner than the same probably goes for him. That's still weird though…,' Momiji was shaken out of his thoughts as he saw Hatori enter the room.

"Hey." Momiji looked up at the disgruntled Hatori as he sat down in the seat in front of him. Hatori sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"I am going to kill Shingure. This is insane. He should have known better than to book an apartment without coming to see it firsthand! Forget him, I should have known better than to trust him to actually do something this important," Hatori ranted and continued to type away on his phone.

"Are you texting him?" Momiji asked.

"No, I was just about to text Mayu," Hatori replied.

"Oh. Did you have plans tonight with sensei?" Momiji asked with a smirk. Hatori was very private about his relationships, he always had been. But with his newest girlfriend being Momiji and Hatsuharu's teacher, it was truer now than ever.

"That is none of your concern. Plus there is nothing that can be done now and I'm not just going to leave you here to fend for yourself," Hatori remarked as he continued to text. But he was unable to ever actually press send. Before he could even blink Momiji had snatched the phone right out of his hand and deleted the message. "MOMIJI!" Hatori shouted.

"Don't even think about it! I'm an adult Hatori! I can take care of myself. This is my first day being independent and so far I'm not doing a very good job of it!" Momiji burst into a smile as he began to speak again. "You go on your date. I will take care of things here."

Hatori looked conflicted for a moment before doing the obvious and responsible thing. "No," he answered.

"Yes! Yes, Yes, YES!" Momiji almost jumped up and down as he said it. "Go on your date! If anything happens I'll call you! I promise! Just go! I'll text you as soon as the manager shows up and I promise I'll keep you up to date!" Momiji begged, far too loudly for Hatori's taste, until he finally gave in.

"Alright! But you have to promise me Momiji that you'll call if anything happens. Is that understood?" Hatori asked and he stood up. Momiji smiled and nodded as he handed the former dragon his phone and rushed Hatori out the door.

"Bye!" Momiji said as he waved his cousin out of the room and down the hall.

Once Hatori was gone Momiji went back to his seat. He yawned as he sat back down and it wasn't too long before the blond was fast asleep in his chair.

**AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Hey guys I know the last chapter was kind of short but I hope this one makes up for it! :D**

Harry stared out of the car window in awe of everything around him. He had only been in Japan for a couple of hours and he loved it. The city was amazing and Tokyo was just incredible. It was completely different from anywhere he had lived in England and as far as new settings were concerned, this was exactly what Harry had been looking for.

"So, what do you think Harry?" Kaito asked. There was a smirk on his face as he watched Harry's amazement. To Kaito, his face resembled that of a child seeing snow for the first time.

"Its brilliant." That was about the only thing Harry could manage to say but it was enough to make Kaito chuckle.

It had been a few hours since Harry and Kaito had come out of the portkey. They had landed in a small ally way just behind Kaito's family home and to Harry the time that had passed had only felt like a few minutes. Within that time Harry had met Kaito's wife Kumiko who, like Harry, was also from Britain and like her husband also lived in Britain and the U.S. part time. He also met their three-year-old daughter named Megumi and he even had his first Japanese meal.

From there he enlarged all of his bags, loaded them up into Kaito's car and got ready to drive them over to the muggle apartment he would be living in from then on. It seemed strange to have to move all of his things in such a tedious fashion but Kumiko had spent the larger part of their meal together explaining to him some of the magical and muggle differences between Japan and England. Many of which she had learned through trial and error when she first began to live in both countries.

Kumiko was a magical lawyer and, like her husband, specialized in international affairs. So she spoke a multitude of languages and was well versed in dealing with differences between Japanese and British cultures. One of the many things she had mentioned was just how important it was to make sure they didn't raise any muggle suspicion. Which was also important in Britain, but even more so here where the two populations were incredibly intermixed.

So in order to not raise suspicion here they were, with a car full of luggage, pulling up to the apartment complex. They quickly parked the car and began to walk towards the front entrance. Just as they were about to walk into the front lobby another man, who Harry didn't recognize, walked out.

"Hatori!" Kaito called.

The man looked up in surprise at the two of them and extended his hand to Kaito in greeting, a small smile on his face.

"Ryouji! To what do I owe the pleasure? It's strange running into you in a place like this." Hatori commented as they shook hands.

"The pleasure is mine! I was just setting my friend and business partner up in his new apartment here. Hatori meet Mr. Harry Potter. He just got here from Britain a few hours ago." Kaito explained as he introduced them

"Oh! Yes that's right. Hello nice to meet you." Hatori said as he extended his arm.

For a moment Harry froze, thinking he had been recognized but then soon relaxed as he see a change in expression cross his face.

"Nice to meet you too. Um..." Harry stumbled on his greeting when he realized he had no idea who this man was.

"Oh sorry Harry! This is my friend and fellow Japanese wizard Sohma Hatori. He is also a well known muggle doctor and medi-wizard here." Kaito explained. "He is also a relative of Kumiko's! They are both part of the extended Sohma family." He continued

"Oh is that so! It's very nice to meet you Sohma-San?" Harry responded, still unsure of the added prefixes but smiled at the man nonetheless.

"Yes that's right don't worry, your Japanese is really quite good. So your the one moving in here as well." Hatori remarked as he flicked some of his hair out of his face. He thought back to what the crazy hotel staff was saying and began to put two and two together.

"Your moving here Hatori? Out of the main house?" Kaito asked, slightly shocked. He knew very little of the Sohma family, but from what he knew of Hatori it was unlike him to just up and leave the very place his medical practice was grounded.

"No, it's my cousin Momiji who is moving." Hatori explained and corrected. Already sensing the other mans shock.

"Is he a wizard as well?" Harry asked curiously. The thought of having a friendly and somewhat similar neighbor crossed his mind as something that would really be nice.

"No he is not part of the magical community here. Even though there is quite a mix of the two in our family in general." Hatori answered. "But I think I should wish you the best of luck before you go in there. Those people are nuts." He warned the two of them.

"I don't understand." Harry said

"To put in nicely it seems that they are all out of their minds. First of all they mistook my cousin for you Potter-San and then when we corrected them they said they have the two of you double booked for one apartment! But now they keep saying that's impossible! On top of that it seems their manager is missing and the whole staff is feuding over weather her disappearance is kidnapping or murder. It's as I said. These people are crazy! Now we have to wait until this manager of theirs arrives before we can actually figure this whole thing out. Honestly its madness in there" Hatori affirmed as he shook his head in disbelieve.

The two men shared a look of confusion between themselves before looking back at Hatori.

"Well then we might as well face the storm head on? There's not much else we can do if that's the situation. We've already paid the first three months of the lease so we might as well just wait to see what's going on. Will you be joining us my friend?" Kaito asked Hatori as he began to pull out the papers for Harry's apartment that, up until then had been inside his coat pocket.

"No Ryou, I'm sorry but I have a previous engagement I have to meet-"

"A previous engagement? Oh Hatori! Is that a blush! A Date? You? Well then what a wonderful surprise!" Kaito taunted, interrupting the doctor mid sentence.

"Yes. Well. Like I said I should get going." Hatori said trying to regain control of the situation before running off towards his car. As he hurried he could still hear the other wizard laughing in the background.

"Now that was just cruel." Harry remarked with a smirk.

"What can I say? With Hatori, I just can't help myself." Kaito snickered as he and Harry walked through the door before freezing in shock.

"Oh. So this is what he meant." Kaito said, more to himself than anyone else. Harry though, couldn't help but to nod in agreement.

"Hmm. That seems to be the front desk maybe we should. Um. Ask her to help?" Kaito suggested.

"I think we would be better off asking her if she needs help. Maybe of the mental variety?" Harry scoffed in return. Kaito had to hold back his laughter as the two men made their way over to her.

"Um excuse me. I'm Harry potter." Harry began.

"IM SO SORRY! I know." Harry nearly jumped back in shock as she began to sniffle and then blow her nose in a tissue next to her. Harry and Kaito to another step back until she was finally able to stop and then once again addressed them. "I know who you are." She said teary eyed.

"You do?" Harry asked in shock and a little bit of fear. He was hopping not to be recognized here under any circumstances, but in this case he was a bit more concerned over the young lady's sanity.

"Your the foreigner who's room we think we double booked." She explained and Harry took a sigh of relief and thanked Merlin that he was safe and that she seemed to have some sort of reason for apologizing so profusely.

"I see." Harry replied but quickly continued before she began to cry again. "No it's ok don't worry. That man who just left explained the situation to us already! Um. Where did you say we had to wait? That is what we have to do right? Wait for your manager?" He asked as he smiled at her softly, she reminded him of Dobby in some strange way.

"Oh." She began to tear up again "Your so… so kind!"

"It's really no pro-" Murata once again appeared and took over the situation from the weeping girl, and in doing so cut Harry off once again, but this time, to Harry's great relief.

"Sorry sir! I over heard what you said! We were actually just expecting you. I am Murata Kohaku. Now please, if you would fallow me." He came around the desk quickly and hurried them away from the chaos of the front room and then led them to the hallway toward the lounge where Harry saw two disgruntled men in staff uniforms waiting for them.

"Sorry Sirs, these two are here to help you with the luggage. We will bring it all in and then were sorry but you will have to wait till our manager arrives. I'm sure the booking was just a typo sort of problem but were not really sure how to fix it so were just going to have to ask you to wait. Until then, we do have the lounge ready for you. I am very sorry for the inconvenience." He explained.

"Actually Harry. If it's all right with you I'm going to help them with the luggage and then go run a couple of errands. Is it all right if I leave you here to wait? The shop is not to far from here and I really want to take a look at the construction so far. I promised George that I would update him tonight and I want to meet with the contractors in person before I give him a call. I should be back in a couple of hours." Kaito ran his hands through his hair as he went through a mental list of things he needed to do before speaking with George. He unconsciously loosened his tie as he waited for Harry to reply.

"Oh! Yeah it's fine by me. I wish I could come with you but yeah I should probably stay here and wait. Tell me how it goes will you?" Harry responded. "I know I'll probably be doing the same thing tomorrow but still! I'm just so excited to see the shop already!" Kaito chuckled at his enthusiasm. If he was honest with himself, regardless of how much work this would be, he was just as excited as they were about this.

"Yup! I will. No worries!" Kaito said with a smile as he walked out to the parking lot with the two men.

"Now sir if you would follow me." Murata said and then led Harry down the same marble hallway and into the beautiful lounge, which was now painted with the colours of the sunset coming through the windows on either side of the fireplace. Except Harry's eyes didn't take in the beauty of the room or even the size of the fireplace. Instead they landed on the blond man tucked away in the corner fast asleep.

_'That must be his cousin'_ Harry thought to himself as he took in his appearance. Another smaller voice in his head pointed out just how beautiful he was but Harry stopped that thought before it even began.

'_Lets not go there Harry. You have enough to worry about. Lets not add sexuality crisis to the list… Is that even a thing?' _Harry shook himself out of his thoughts for a moment and fallowed Murata over to the other side of the room where he sat down in a seat facing the window. Murata said something before leaving but Harry didn't really hear him. He sat down and couldn't help but to peak at the blond sitting to his left.

'_If there's was ever a person to go into a sexuality crisis over, I don't think he would be a bad choice…'_ Harry thought before once again stopping himself.

Harry sighed as he stared out the window, eventually getting lost in thought. At first he couldn't help but to wonder how long he would be waiting in that room. But before long it was back on his friends. His family. Everyone he had left back at the burrow. It had only been a few hours but he was already second-guessing himself and his decision to do this. But at this point it was to late. He had taken the proverbial plunge and he'd be damned if he didn't see this all the way through. Or at least die trying. That had always been his habit, why should this be any different.

Harry was right in the midst of steeling himself for the upcoming months of independence and insecurity when he was shaken out of his thoughts by a big pair of golden honey eyes.

"Hello."

Harry nearly jumped three feet in the air as he became aware of the person standing a few inches away from his face. He just narrowly stopped himself pulling out his wand and hexing the man out of pure shock. Thankfully for Momiji, Harry had fairly good self-control.

"Hi." Harry replied.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I scare you? I didn't mean to!" Momiji stood up to his full height and smiled at Harry. "I'm Momiji Sohma! It's nice to meet you! Are you moving in here as well? OH! You're the foreigner right? The staff got the two of us mixed up before! They though I was you. But they seemed sort of strange. Now what did they say your name was…" Momiji rambled on without even noticing the look Harry was currently giving him.

"Harry. My names Harry. Harry Potter." He replied slowly.

"OH! So Potter-San! It's nice to meet you! I'm Momiji! You can just call me Momiji I like it better that way! Your Japanese is really good!" Momiji remarked

"Thank you" Harry smiled as he reminded himself to later thank his tutor. Momiji watched him smile and couldn't help but smile even more brightly to himself.

"Hey do you want to be friends!?" Momiji asked.

"Oh! Um…" Harry froze in confusion

"Its ok if you don't want to." Momiji mumbled with a frown. To which Harry sprang into protest.

"Oh No! That's not what I meant at all! You just caught me of guard! No ones asked me something like that before." Harry explained

"To be friends?" Momiji asked, perplexed at the notion. He seemed to be a very nice person so why wouldn't anyone want to be friends with him.

"No, that's not what I meant." Momiji seemed to look more and more confused the more Harry rambled on before finally Harry managed to stop himself. "Actually! You know what forget it! Yes! I would love to be your friend!" Harry assured him

"Really? That's Great!" Momiji stated happily. Harry stood still for a moment before just laughing to himself.

"Oh by the way. Please just call me Harry. The whole last name thing kind of confuses me." Harry exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! It used to confuse me to. Especially when I first started school." Momiji said in agreement

"Are you from abroad as well?" Harry asked

"No, I was born here! My dad is from here but my mom is German so it was my first language." Momiji explained to which Harry nodded in understanding.

"Oh! So your hair?" He asked

"Completely natural!" Momiji replied happily

Harry was about to continue their conversation but both their attention was turned towards the entrance when a middle-aged woman in a pastel pink dress suit walked into the lounge. Her hair was tied into a bun on her head and the brightest thing about her was her red lipstick. She immediately walked up to the two of them and gave a curt bow.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I am Akira Hatomi, the manager of this apartment complex." She said, introducing herself.

"OH! You're the manager!" The two said in unison. To which she blushed apologetically.

"I really am sorry about all of this. My staff is all-new and have no idea what to do with themselves without my direction. I stepped out to meet my boss only to come back to the scene that I'm sure the two of you saw earlier." She explained

"Yeah, that was mental" Harry remarked, to which Momiji nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I thought they would have at least handled getting the two of you settled into your rooms without my help." She said with a sigh.

"So you haven't double booked our apartments." Momiji inquired.

"What? Oh heavens no! That's impossible in our system. See I'll explain, If you would fallow me please?" She promptly turned on her heels and led the two men out of the lounge, down the hallway, past the now peaceful front lobby, past the first set of elevators and into the second that were on the right side of the information desk.

Once inside she pressed the button for the seventh floor and then began to explain the mix-up.

"You see, when this building was built, there were plans to maximize the condos convenience for both single occupants, couples and large families. So there were extra large rooms designed for family use on this side of the building. But half way through construction the owner changed his mind and split each large apartment into two. Later all of the rooms were renumbered, but for some reason, they forgot the two that were on the seventh floor. So the whole unit is numbered 713. But there are two separate apartments. 713A and 713B." She continued to explain as she got off the elevator and led them down the short hallway where there were only two doors on either side of the hallway.

"My staff, had no idea these rooms even existed since they had just recently been renovated, that was what caused the confusion. Again I'm very sorry. And we've already brought in your luggage." Both boys nodded as they looked between the two doors.

The manager, understanding their confusion pulled two keys out of her pocket. "713A, these are yours Sohma-san. And these are yours Potter-San, 713B. Now if you'll excuse me I have some damage control to take care of." She smiled at both men before making her way back down the hallway and leaving down the elevator.

"Well it looks like everything's worked out!" Momiji stated with a smile.

Harry looked over to Momiji who was now opening his apartment door and smiled back at the blond.

"Yup, I'm kind of glad it did, this is my first time having my own place and I was a little worried." Harry opened the door and looked at his fully furnished apartment for the first time and couldn't stop the smile from lighting up his face. "Its wonderful."

Momiji opened his as well and looked at the apartment and smiled as well. "Yeah" he responded.

"Well I guess Ill see you later. Lots of unpacking to do…" Harry said awkwardly

"Yup! I'll see you later. Neighbor." Momiji said happily.

With another smile the two walked into their new homes. Ready for their first day alone.

**An: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Hey guys! Sorry for all my grammar mistakes in the last chapter! I'll keep an eye on it from now on! I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think! **

Momiji took a deep breath and stepped back to admire his hard work. His closet was now, after three hours, completely organized. He couldn't help but to smile with pride at all of his clothes and the way they looked all nice and clean. He almost sighed with despair knowing that they would be a mess within the week and that he would most likely never have it look this nice ever again. But oh we'll it's nice while it lasts right?

He nodded to himself in agreement before he walked over to his last moving box; he mentally gave himself a pat on the back for being so close to finishing. The box itself was unmarked and he couldn't remember for the life of him what was inside. He opened the box gently and looked into it only to smile happily to himself. Inside was a brand new miniature home theatre!

'Haru must have slipped it in when I wasn't looking. I'll have to thank him later!' He thought to himself.

He quickly tore the box open and set it up on the nightstand next to his bed. He immediately grabbed his Ipod and connected it to the music doc. He waited a moment before realizing that he forgot to plug it in. Bending down he inserted the plug and almost fell back in shock when the music blared loudly in his eardrum.

For a second he stopped to laugh at himself before lowering the volume and then continuing to clean and organize. It was nearly the middle of the night now and he was almost done organizing everything he had brought with him. He subconsciously thanked Shingure again for getting him a fully furnished apartment so at least he didn't have to got through all of the hassle of buying new furniture all on his own. He looked back at the stereo and sighed as he saw the clock flash 12:32. He walked over to his newly arranged closet and pulled out his rabbit covered pajamas and changed. He sighed and stretched out his sore muscles, bending down to grab his phone that had, at some point during his changing, fallen to the floor.

'It doesn't look broken. I really should be more careful with this thing.' He mused internally as he looked the phone over.

He sighed as he walked over to the now empty boxes and picked them up in his arms as best as he could before walking around his bed and towards the kitchen, yawning as he piled of the last of them together and then dumping them into the kitchen corner, making a mental note to throw them away later. He yawned as he opened the fridge and looked inside. It was completely empty. He thought about making a shopping list but than realized he had absolutely no idea where to begin. He'd never had to do his own groceries before, hell he didn't even know how to cook!

'Oh well! I'll figure that out tomorrow!' He thought to himself as he slammed the fridge shut.

He closed the lights in his apartment and smiled happily. He had finished getting settled in and now he officially had his new home. He walked into his room and turned off the light. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and sat down on the edge on his new bed, he unlocked the phone and flinched back at the brightness of the screen.

He smiled at the two new texts waiting for him. One from Hatsaharu asking about how he liked his gift, to which he replied in thanks. The second was from Hatori who was checking on him again, even though he had just dropped by with Mayu sensei and called again an hour later. He couldn't help but to laugh, Hatori had always been a worrier, and he told him that in his reply and laughed as he pressed send and put his phone away on the table.

He took a deep breath as he finally lay down and spread out on the bed, he could still here the music playing from his speakers but didn't know whether it would be worth the trouble to reach over there and turn it off. He was just about to fall asleep when he finally decided to turn on his side and reached to turn off the speakers, that were now playing a soft and sad love song. That was when he noticed the door to the balcony was open. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting to close the stupid thing. He had been meaning to go out there and take a look at the view but he'd gotten completely side tracked with the cleaning. He must have opened it to let some fresh air when he was dusting. He sighed as he forced himself out of his bed and walked towards the door. He was just about to close it when something caught his eye. Within the blink of an eye Momiji had opened the door and walked out into the night.

He held his breath as he took it all in. The view was breathtakingly beautiful. He could see the whole city for miles from up there and he stood still for a moment just staring out into night. He had never seen anything like it before, or maybe he had just never bothered to appreciate it when he had.

"Well hello there."

Momiji turned to his left in shock only to immediately relax at the sight of his new friend smiling back at him from his own balcony. He looked at the gap between the two balconies and immediately began to laugh at himself for getting so scared. There was literally a two-finger gap between their balconies and the two men were only a few feet apart.

"Harry! You're so far away! I can barely reach you!" Momiji spouted sarcastically

Harry laughed and walked even closer to him until he was right on the end of his balcony. "We might as well be worlds apart." He sassed causing Momiji to once again deteriorate into a laughing fit.

"So what are you doing up so late? How did you find your first day?" Momiji asked.

"Honestly I think the time difference is going to take some time to get used to. And I need to get groceries. But other than that I'm all settled it!" Harry replied

"Oh yeah I need to get groceries and all that stuff too! I hope I'll get all the stuff by Monday before school starts up again."

"School?" Harry asked

"Yup! I start my last year of high school this Monday! I'm really excited but then again it is school, oh well at least I have the weekend left." Momiji explained

"Oh yeah you guys start school in the spring and end in the spring right. Our school back in the UK go from September to summer." Harry though out loud. "So how old would that make you?"

"Oh I'm 17! But I'll be 18 this year!" Momiji responded in excitement

"Oh so three years." Harry mumbled to himself

"What is?" Momiji asked

"Oh! I was talking out loud wasn't I! I meant our age differences. I'm 20" he stumbled

"Oh! Three years." Momiji parroted

Harry shook the though out of his head and just smiled at Momiji's expression. There was something eternal about this boy. And he just couldn't help but to smile every time he smiled at him. He reminded Harry a bit of Luna and thought to himself that he should really introduce them some day.

"Wow your eyes! Their so green!" Momiji said

"What? No! Really? I hadn't noticed!" Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm as he spoke. Momiji took one look at his face and just burst out laughing.

Harry laughed along with him, barely able to breath as they laughed on and on. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself." Harry chuckled

"Don't be that was amazing. I haven't laughed like that for a while! Your funny Harry. I think I'm going to enjoy being neighbors with you. And hey if you ever need help just scream and I'll just hop over this bar an come over." Momiji joked

"Or die trying" Harry replied with a laugh

"Hey! You'd be surprised, I'm a pretty good hopper!" Momiji stressed

"A hopper? Really? That's your special talent?" Harry teased

"Hey! I have others too!" Momiji shouted back before crossing his arms and pouting. Harry threw his head back in laughter as he watched the blonde's childish antics.

"Oh really? Well tell me some of the others if you're so talented." Harry pushed

"Well I can play the violin... I'm also incredibly cute but I don't know if that counts as a talent." Momiji joked before completing his list with a wink.

Harry bust out laughing even harder. Momiji quickly joined him and the two had to force themselves to calm down just so they could breath again.

"Oh Merlin I haven't laughed that hard in ages!" Harry exclaimed

"Merlin? Is that some weird saying in England?" Momiji's happily curious eyes stayed on Harry as he waited for an answer

Harry just laughed again at his expression "Yeah sort of." Harry explained. Momiji just shrugged it of as he leaned against the balcony railing.

"It really is a beautiful view from up here" Harry commented. Momiji nodded in agreement at he took in the sight of the thousands of twinkling lights in the city around them.

"Your right though." Harry nearly whispered. Never once taking his eyes of the view below him.

"Hmm?" Momiji watched Harry curiously.

"You really are just adorable." Harry smirked as Momiji turned bright red at the compliment.

Harry shook his head, the smirk never leaving his face. He turned his back against the balcony and reached over to Momiji's head. He smiled as Momiji looked up and ruffled his hair before withdrawing his arm.

"Goodnight Momiji" He said before opening his door and going back in.

Momiji stood frozen in the same spot for a few moments before once again blushing bright red. He took a minute to finally take a deep breath before turning around and walking through the door, this time making sure to close it before walking over to his bed and collapsing. He fell asleep that night to dream of bright green eyes.

**An: Thank You for Reading and Reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! Heres a short update for you! Tell me what you think! **

Harry closed the sliding door behind him and leaned against it for a moment, his hand covered his smile as he tried not to laugh at the expression on the blonde's face. He didn't know what had tempted him into saying that but Momiji's shocked and blushing face had been well worth it.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he saw his phone vibrating on his bed where he had thrown it last. He rushed over to it, answering it immediately. It was Kaito.

"You know you only left here a few hours ago. Contrary to popular belief I can actually manage to take care of myself for at least that long before somehow finding myself in some sort of dangerous situation. But you know even then I don't think that's really MY fault." Harry teased into the microphone.

"Oh Shut Up Harry. I just spent the last hour being lectured to make sure you were alright and taking care of yourself." Kaito replied

"By who?" Harry asked

"A better question would be who didn't! First my darling wife… yes I know you can hear me Kumiko, Oh for the love of Kami he is fine!... Alright as I was saying Harry first her and then George and then his mother!" Kaito groaned to which Harry laughed.

"Sorry for giving you so much trouble." Harry apologized

"Oh don't you get started! Were friends now! It might as well be my duty, and just so we're clear I think I did a wonderful job. But honestly Harry you are doing all right aren't you? How is the apartment? Did you get everything set up?" Kaito asked.

"Well my wand was a wonderful help, I had the place cleaned and ready within the hour. I'm just going to have to run to the store at some point and pick up a few things. But aside from that it's been good… Great actually." Harry finished with a smile.

"Is that so? Well you can tell me all about it when we go down to the construction site tomorrow. All right I'll let you go now. George said his brother would be trying to give you a call soon so I don't want to hold you up to long. Have a good nights rest Harry, I'll see you around noon tomorrow, do try to get some sleep." Kaito advised

"Yup, I'll try. Goodnight." Harry said before hearing the same reply and hanging up as well. He sighed and threw his phone back on the bed and grabbed his wand. The spell to summon his clothes fell from his lips almost as a force of habit. He really needed to get use to doing things without his wand since the rule with for magic was so much stricter here. He had barely finished changing when his phone was once again vibrating. He sighed as he reached for it and put it to his ear.

"Hello"

"HELLO?! HARRY? IS THAT YOU MATE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Harry instantly dropped the phone before groaning and bending down to retrieve the thing and then getting ready to give his best friend and earful in return.

"DAMN IT RON!" He shouted before taking a deep breath. "Stop Shouting! I can hear you just fine! Just talk like normal!" Harry was instantly reminded of his summer before third year when Ron had shouted his uncle's ear off.

"Sorry Mate! Can you really hear me." Ron asked, speaking at a much more normal volume.

"Yes, just fine. Congratulations, you didn't cause any permanent damage." He replied

"Yeah, yeah well go on then. Tell me all about it. How was your first day there?" Ron asked, already used to Harry's sarcasm.

"Honestly mate, It's been crazy. The staff running the apartment are crazy, honestly they had me an someone else mixed up and when I got here they were all running around shouting and crying. It was nuts." Harry jumped straight into the craziest parts of his day detailing the insanity and then continuing on to tell him about his morning with Kaito's family and then eventually about his new friend and neighbor.

"He sounds nice, but should I be worried that you're comparing him to Luna?" Ron inquired.

"It's not like that. I think its cause he's a blond and he's just got such a strange personality." Harry explained, even though he could practically hear Ron roll his eyes over the phone.

"Alright Harry, whatever you say. But I can here Hermione coming out of the bath. She'll be wanting to talk to y-" Ron was abruptly cut of by the sound of another voice.

"Harry? Is that you? How are you?" Hermione asked faster than Harry could comprehend.

"I'm fine 'Mione. I made it through the first day without ending up in a hospital so I think I might actually live." Harry joked.

"Harry James Potter don't you even say such a thing! Now are you sure your alright." She asked again

"Yes! I'm fine! I promise." Harry replied.

The three of them talked for at least an hour after that, Harry spent the whole time going over his every moment and filling them in until there was literally nothing else left to tell them about. It was almost two in the morning when the golden trio finally said their goodbyes. He turned off his phone and yawned, finally tired after his long day. He smiled softly as he turned off his lights and crawled under his blanket and within a moment, he was asleep. It had been a long time since Harry had slept as well as he did that night.

**AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy it!**

The next week of Harry's life went by in a blur of meetings and random life lessons from Kaito and Kumiko about living in Japan. Most of which consisted of how to get around, aka the subway or the different apparition points which were conveniently placed in every area of the city. And in places where they was safe to put and were easily hidden away from the eyes of the general public.

Another one of his many lessons was how and where to get groceries, like where the shopping centers and malls were. Just how to live, in general. Before he had even realized it, it was Friday once again and he had been in Japan for an entire week and had somehow lived to tell the tale. He would have jumped for joy if he weren't so damn exhausted. Honestly speaking, Harry's body had seen better days. If someone gave him the option to go back to sleep and not wake up for the next month, he would have probably taken them up on it.

He collapsed on his bed with a groan, not even bothering to remove his muggle suit. He ran his hand through his natural disaster of a hairstyle and yawned. He was just so tired. He had literally spent the week juggling his time between dealing with two different sets of construction teams. Both of which seemed to be trying to give Harry as hard a time as possible about finishing the shops on time. Both of them almost demanding to have the dates pushed back for completely different reasons. Neither of which were justifiable by any means necessary.

On top of that Japan's wizarding ministry as a community was is general fairly small. So Kaito was doing his best to introduce him to as many people as possible. So far he has had at least three different meeting with wizarding businessmen and another three sets of meetings with muggle ones. All because Kaito thought it would be nice to have some good friends in high places if they began to further expand their muggle and wizarding enterprises.

Harry once again yawned but after a moment forced himself up to get up and change into more comfortable clothing. He was tired, but even more than that, he was hungry. So after getting into his sweats he made his way over to the fridge. Looking inside Harry noticed something immediately. It was empty.

"Shit" Harry cursed

He sighed and contemplated getting take out but realized that he didn't have any restaurant numbers. He sighed, resigning himself to the inevitable and thanked himself for changing into sweats instead of his pajamas a few seconds ago.

He took a quick look at the watch and sighed. It was only about 5:30. He could go to the shop and pick up some food. He even had enough time to go stock up his whole fridge! He looked around his cupboards and then grabbed a note pad and made a long list of all the things he would need. Finally after a lot of notes he had a large list that even Hermione would be proud of. He nodded to himself as he grabbed his leather jacket off of the coat rack next to the door. He grabbed his wallet and keys off a side table next to him, zipped up his coat, and locked the door behind him. He reached the elevator within seconds and was walking out of the lobby door before he had a chance to change his mind.

This would be his first time going shopping by himself in Japan and Harry didn't really know weather the thought made him excited, nervous or just a weird mixture of both. Prior to that moment Kaito always made himself available for help but this time Harry was ready to do it alone. Even if he didn't understand the change in currency he was sure he would manage. After all he did have a credit card! Harry had been honestly shocked when he had gone to Gringotts to ask them to transfer and exchange his funds, only to have them offer him an array of credit cards. Apparently they were trying to become more modern and international. The whole thing was a little confusing to Harry but he just shrugged it off. No point worrying about such small things.

He smiled as he walked down the road and caught sight of the store. He hadn't gotten lost on the way there which was a good sign since he had only been there once before. He walked to the stork quickly so he could get out of the chilly breeze. He sighed as he reminded himself to buy an umbrella on the way out. The weather was already cold and cloudy and it looked like it would rain soon.

He walked in and grabbed one of the trollies and pushed it into the main section of the store. The lights were far too bright for Harry's liking but eventually his eyesight adjusted. He began to make his way down the aisles, his list in hand, picking out what he needed and whatever stood out to him. He made his way down slowly, looking at everything one section at a time, trying to read and decipher every label and package. Just as he turned the corner into the produce aisle he caught sight of a familiar blond head a few meters in front of him.

"Momiji!" Said blond turned away from the tomato's he had been staring at and smiled brightly at the green eyed boy who was walking over to him, waving his hand happily as he approached.

"Harry! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you all week!" Momiji remarked happily. He could almost feel his cheeks warming up as he took in Harry's appearance. Harry didn't seem to have noticed, but he looked incredible and there were many people in the store who had noticed as well. He didn't know what made the whole image of the boy even better, his black leather jacket or his beautiful smile.

"Yeah I've been a bit busy with work and meetings all week! It honestly feels like just going home and hibernating for the next month sometimes, but I'm sure this won't last much longer. Other then that I've been great! How about you? How did your first week of school go? Is this your school uniform?" Harry pointed at the black and white clothes Momiji was wearing.

"Yeah school was good, nothing new really, and yeah this is it. Did you guys have uniforms in the UK as well? Were they similar?" Momiji questioned

Harry thought back to his days at Hogwarts and smiled at the thought of his school robes. "Not at all. They were very different." He remarked vaguely.

"You'll have to show me pictures one day. I bet you were a cute kid." Momiji remarked offhandedly.

"So I'm not cute now?" Harry teased, only to laugh as he watched the confusion and horror and embarrassment cross the blonds face all at once. "Kidding! Just kidding."

Momiji shook himself out of it and smiled back at Harry in response.

"So are you almost done shopping we can walk home together if you like?" Momiji offered

"Sure sounds good I just need to grab a few of the vegetables. And stuff I need for dinner." Harry said as he walked behind Momiji to grab some of the tomatoes. After a moment of deliberation he turned around again and faced Momiji "Hey Momiji… Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I haven't cooked a meal in quite a while and doing it all for just one person isn't much fun so…?" Harry asked awkwardly

"Yeah! Sure! That sounds like fun!" Momiji agreed enthusiastically, his cheeks slightly blushing at the thought. He knew full well what this feeling was. It wasn't his first time feeling this way but this was insane! A week ago he loved Tohru. When he thought about it he still did. So why was he so attracted to this man. Not that this was the first time he had been attracted to a man. But not like this!

"So are you almost done?" Momiji was instantly shaken out of his thoughts as Harry finished grabbing, what seemed to be, the last of his groceries.

"Hm? Yeah I'm done I think I have everything." Momiji said with a nod of his head as he surveyed his own trolley, but when he looked up he was met with Harry's confused stare.

"Momiji all you have in there is junk food, instant noodles and raw fruits and tomatoes." Harry pointed out.

"Tomatoes are also fruits." Momiji corrected.

"Not what I meant." Harry rebutted

"Well I'm a student. We eat weird things?" He reasoned with a shrug. Harry just shook his head and laughed.

"If you ever need any pointers I'm a pretty good cook." Harry offered as the lined up for the check out.

"Really?" Momiji asked skeptically.

"Well I didn't invite you over to use you as a guinea pig tonight. I promise." He swore jokingly as he theatrically put his hand to his chest to gesture at his oath.

Harry lined up behind the counter, where a young man charged him out like it was second nature to him without once even meeting his eyes. Harry quickly handed him his new credit card and smiled in relief as it went through. He didn't really trust the new Gringotts technology all that much.

He stood by the counter a moment while Momiji finished buying all of his things and they walked out together, still chatting on and on about Harry's cooking skills. They had just reached the sidewalk when Harry felt the first drop fell on his cheek. The realization hit him like a bag of bricks.

"I forgot to buy an umbrella!" Harry shouted

Momiji stared at him for a moment before chuckling and reaching into his own bag.

"Don't worry we can share mine." He suggested as he pulled a bright yellow umbrella out from one of his shopping bags.

Harry's eyes widened as Momiji extended his arm, opening it up and in doing so, covered them both as the rain began to pour around them. Momiji smiled happily as Harry looked down at the blond, almost as if he was seeing him for the first time. He extended his own hand and covered the one Momiji had on the umbrella.

"At least let me hold it for you." Harry said, answering Momiji's curious gaze.

Momiji smiled back up at him and let go of the umbrella. Together the two of them began to make their way back to the apartments, watching the rain fall chaotically around them.

"It really is beautiful isn't it? I don't think I remember the last time I walked around in the rain like this." Harry commented

"I love the rain." Said Momiji

"Really? I kind of took you for a sunshine type of person." Harry remarked

For a moment Momiji just closed his eyes as he walked. Taking a deep breath and just taking in the sound and feel of what was around him. He could feel Harry watching him and after a moment he finally met his deep green eyes. "It makes me feel like I'm a part of something. Like I'm a part of the world. You know? Not just someone living on it! The way the wind blows through my hair, cutting across my skin. The way the water soaks me to the very bone. The way I can feel the cold sink all the way through my body, maybe even into my soul. It makes my feel alive…" He stopped for a moment and just breathed it all in. He closed his eyes one more and smiled softly as he spoke.

"Its like magic…"

"Magic?" Harry asked in disbelief as they finally reached the apartment building. Momiji stared up at Harry for a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea.

"Hold on. Give me your bags." Momiji ordered as he took them from Harry's hands. Harry was about to question him on it when Momiji spoke again. "I'm going to leave them with the staff at the front. They'll bring them up don't worry. Just stay here." He said before running of inside.

Harry stood shell shocked for a moment, the umbrella still above his head, as he watched the blond disappear behind the door. He didn't even have time to shake himself out of his stupor before he was back.

"Alright lets go!" Momiji said as he grabbed Harry by the arm and began to lead him away.

"But where are we going?" Harry asked. Momiji turned his head back and smiled so brightly that Harry nearly tripped over as he tried to keep up.

"Just trust me!" Momiji demanded.

Harry sighed and gave in to the blonde's demands and allowed himself to be dragged along willingly. After a few moments Momiji had them divert from the main road into a small sidewalk surrounded by trees and shrubs. After a moment they reached a small abandoned park that seemed to be almost hidden within the small forest around them.

"There aren't too many kids that usually come here anymore, especially since its such a small park, it's sort of out of place." Momiji said, answering Harry's silent question.

"Its nice." Harry remarked awkwardly, not really understanding what they were doing, especially when the rain was coming down even harder now. There was a rumble of thunder somewhere off in the distance and he knew there would be more soon to fallow.

Momiji shook his head and put both his hands around the one Harry was still using to hold up the umbrella. He gently pried it out of Harry's hand and then smiled up at the confused look the young Brit was giving him. Just as a hard gust of wind began to blow he let go of the handle. He watched as Harry's eyes grew wide as he watched, helpless as the bright yellow thing blew off into the trees, out of either of their reach.

Harry stood there a moment, quickly becoming drenched, just staring at the place where the umbrella had been. He was drawn out of his shock by the now familiar laughter of a certain blond.

"What The Hell Did You Do That For?" Harry shouted.

"Just trust me for a second. Do you feel that?" Momiji asked as he spread his arms out. He closed his eyes and looked up towards the sky, feeling the rain fall over and around him. Harry stood aghast as he watched Momiji and just stopped thinking for a moment.

He was beautiful.

The rain had flattened his hair to his head and had covered every inch of his body. His smile though, was untouched, unaffected. But somehow different... More real some how.

Harry smiled for a moment and decided to do what he said. To just trust him. He took a deep breath and took it all in. The sound of the rain as it beat down on the ground around him. The rustle of the trees as a gust of wind swept past him. The smell of the earth, the sound of thunder, this time much louder than it was before. He didn't know when he had closed his eyes, but when he reopened them he was looking up towards the sky. There was a flash of lightning that lit up everything around him and for that split second, he was sure the world had stood still.

"Like I said… Its Magic." Harry looked at the smile on Momiji's face, the look in his eyes. And like he had with the rest of the world around him at that moment, he engraved it into his memories.

"Yeah. Magic." Harry agreed.

**An: Ok guys so tell me what you think? This was my favorite chapter so far and I'm so excited for you all to read it! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

Harry smiled as he stood over the oven cooking and stirring the pots whenever necessary. There was a soft breeze flowing in from the open window next to him now that the rain had finally ended, and with it he could hear the music from Momiji's radio. He couldn't help but to hum along to some of the familiar western tunes. He was sure the song that was playing now was by lady gaga but then again he knew very little about muggle music.

It had been almost three hours since they had gotten back from the park. They were both soaking wet and they looked completely ridiculous. But Harry didn't really mind. It had been fun. He and Momiji had talked the whole way home, about nothing and everything all at once. Harry had told him about the shop and his excitement for its opening. Momiji had told him all about his school and his friends and cousin who he promised to introduce Harry to eventually.

It had been wonderful, and Harry couldn't be happier.

He began to softly sing along when his timer for the garlic bread in the oven went off. Quickly he slowed down all the burners and took the bread out of the oven. Less than ten minutes later the meal was done and Harry was standing in his bathroom trying to once again make his hair look somewhat manageable. By the time he heard the knock on the door, his enchanted mirror had told him to give up at least 7 times and was now onto just making fun of him. He groaned in resignation before grabbing his wand and shutting up the stupid mirror, at least for the time being.

He sighed again as he left his wand in its place by his bed and walked over to the door where Momiji was waiting for him. Momiji, now dry, was leaning against his front door. His ever present smile still on his face.

"Hey! Come in." Harry invited

"My pleasure!" Momiji said as Harry led him into the living room.

"I hope your hungry, I cooked a small feast for the two of us!" Harry said as he led Momiji to the small table next to his kitchen.

"Lucky for you that standing in the rain really builds up an appetite." Momiji joked. "It smells amazing."

"I told you I was a good cook!"

"Hey I said it smells good. I said nothing about the taste." The blond teased.

"Well its all ready, want to dig in now?" Harry asked

"Sure" Momiji replied.

Momiji sat down as Harry grabbed some plates and filled them up with pasta, fried vegetables and cheesy garlic bread. The two of them settled in and began to eat.

"Wow!" Momiji exclaimed

"I told you!" Harry laughed in response as he took a bit of his own meal.

"No you don't understand. This is AMAZING!" Momiji exclaimed as he took another bite.

"Haha yeah I know, it's a bit of a hidden talent of mine." Harry said

"Why keep it hidden? This is incredible. I've never tasted anything like it. Its like an explosion in my mouth!" Momiji described as he continued eating.

Harry chuckled as he took a bite of the garlic bread. "Yeah I cooked dinner for my friends one time and the two of them wouldn't believe me when I told them that I was the one who made it. It was hilarious."

"Yeah if I was in their place I wouldn't either. Where in the world did you learn this?" Momiji asked out of curiosity.

"Its just something I picked up. My aunt was big on having me help her in the kitchen and eventually I just got good at it. You know what they say. Practice makes perfect!" Harry explained

"Your aunt? Was she a good cook as well?" Momiji asked

"Not really. She was all right. I didn't really eat much of what she cooked so I wouldn't really know. But you know who was a good cook? My best friends mum. Mrs. Weasley. She's like family now but man can she cook. Like she will stuff you full if she gets the chance. I'll introduce you to her one day. She would love you." Harry said without a second thought, Causing Momiji to blush bright red. Harry looked up and noticed the red tint in his cheeks and he couldn't help but to push a little further.

"Hey Momiji do you have a girlfriend?" Harry asked

"Hmm? Oh Um…" Momiji stuttered

"Or maybe a boyfriend?" Harry continued. No one could ever call Harry a coward when it came to asking all the tough questions.

Momiji blushed bright red as he tried to figure out how to speak again. "No! Not at all, Neither" He stammered to which Harry smirked in return and nodded.

"That's good." Harry said as he continued to eat. They were quiet for a moment., both just enjoying their dinner before the blond broke the silence.

"What about you?" Momiji asked, this time looking a lot more confident.

Harry finished his fork full of pasta before smiling up brilliantly at Momiji. "Completely single. Why? Interested?" Harry teased

"Maybe." Momiji teased back. This time it was Harry's turn to blush bright red. "You look cute when you blush." Momiji commented, only causing Harry to just turn a brighter shade of red.

"I… Um…" Harry stammered for a bit while Momiji laughed.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Momiji joked.

"No worries. I'm no better. I was doing it to." Harry replied happily, to which Momiji smiled. This whole move seemed like a better and better idea with every day that passed. If he had said that out loud, Harry would have probably agreed.

The two of them continued eating, sometimes looking up and smiling at one another silently. It wasn't long before they were finished and Harry was clearing the dishes.

"Want some help washing up?" Momiji asked. To which Harry happily declined, he honestly didn't even have muggle washing supplies at home; all of his just washed them selves.

"So… I've got Netflix. Want to watch a movie or something?" Harry asked awkwardly, Not really wanting the night to end yet.

"Yeah sure!" Momiji replied

"What do you want to watch?" Harry asked

"Oh! Lets watch anime!" Momiji recommended

"Um sure." Harry replied as he handed the remote over to the blond.

Needless to say, the next few hours of Harry's life were the strangest he'd had in a long time.

"Ok I don't understand. So her parents turned into pigs but they didn't remember it at all? But what about their love? Do her and Haku every reunite? That cant be the ending!" Harry exclaimed to which Momiji laughed.

"Relax Harry! It's only a movie." Momiji teased.

"But it felt like so much more than that." Harry pouted, to which Momiji laughed once again.

At some point during the movie Harry had grabbed a blanket and the two of they were currently buried under it on either sides of the love seat. A huge bowl of popcorn sat in between them, currently half eaten.

"That was awesome. What time is it?" Momiji asked.

"Oh wow. Its like two in the morning." Harry stated in shock.

"Wow. That was quick. But we did watch like three different movies…" Momiji said in astonishment of how quickly the time had flown by.

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime! It was tons of fun." Harry suggested

"Yeah! Can we!" Momiji replied enthusiastically as ever.

Harry smiled happily as he walked Momiji out of his apartment and to his door.

"Hey Harry." Momiji said, catching Harry's attention.

"Yeah?" Harry asked. Momiji smiled and walked over to the boy, when he was just a few centimeters in front of him he leaned up towards Harry and leaded into his cheek, kissing him lightly.

"Thanks for dinner." Momiji stated softly before smiling, turning around and making his way into his apartment. Harry stood outside for what felt like forever before finally shaking himself out of shock.

"Your welcome? I think…" Harry said to himself, his goofy smile never leaving his face. Not even after he was long asleep.

**An: So what do you guys think of it so far? Thank you for reading! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait! School started and I forgot to put up the chapter! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Harry sighed goofily as he gazed out the window of Kaito's car, his mind deep in thought as he played with his phone, absentmindedly flipping it around and around. Kaito knew the look on his friends young face and oh did he know it well, and it made him want to hit the younger wizard quite badly. So he did. Right upside the head.

"OUCH! What the hell did you do that for?" Harry demanded.

"That face… It's annoying." Kaito replied as his eyes stayed glued to the road.

"What do you mean my face is annoying? You didn't have a problem with it before!" Harry shouted as he continued to rub the back of his head.

"Not your face. That face. You are falling for someone. I can tell." Kaito remarked

Harry froze for a second before smirking at the man. "What jealous?"

"Oh just wait till you get married! Then you'll hate that face too! Just Wait! You'll see!"

"Oh bull shit! I've met your wife. She's lovely." Harry remarked offhandedly, quickly changing the subject.

"It doesn't matter. It's just the truth! You'll see!" He continued to shout.

"Oh what ever" Harry said as he flipped him off. He turned away from the older man and stared out the window. Enjoying the view. They were currently driving underwater towards the passageway into wizarding Japan. He thought it was a strange place to hide the area but beautiful nonetheless.

"So who is she?" Kaito asked, breaking the silence.

"She who?" Harry asked back, attempting to feign ignorance.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Harry! The one your all googly eyed for. Who is she?" Kaito asked again. Harry blushed for a moment but didn't say anything. Momiji's smile already popping into mind. He couldn't help it. The two of them had exchanged numbers a few nights ago when Momiji had come over for dinner, and the two of them had been texting each other every moment of the day since. It was Thursday now and Harry couldn't help but smile when he thought of Momiji. They hadn't been able to spend too much time together since Friday, thanks to Harry having to deal with all sorts of issues with the shop. But they'd made up for it through texting, which Harry didn't really mind. Surprisingly for Harry the two of them had a lot in common and Momiji was just a lot of fun to talk to and be around. It took a few minutes for Harry to finally reply.

"She isn't a she." He said.

"Oh… Well that's nice an all but it still doesn't answer the question now does it?" Kaito said with a shrug. Gender had never really mattered to him much.

Harry just rolled his eyes at Kaito's response, not shocked at all by his nonchalance.

Finally they arrived at their destination. Wizarding Japan was breath taking, in décor it resembled the marketplace of an ancient city. The streets were full of all manner of creatures and wizards dressed in everything from traditional kimonos and yukatas to western business attire and jeans. An there, right in the middle of it all was the site of the first Japanese Weaslys Wizarding Wheezes. Currently the outside of the shop was fully complete and the statue of Fred in a top hat stood tall on the top of the building. But inside there was a team of wizarding contractors still working hard to finish the last of the building. Harry groaned as they pulled up in front of the door and a burly old man walked out to meet them. He put his phone away and both the men stepped out of the car and walked up to where he was standing at the door.

"Before either of you say anything I'm telling you now that your nuts! And it ain't happening!" He shouted at the two of them. Said man was the head of the building team Kaito had hired to build the shop and he looked as scary as he sounded. He was tall, chubby and very muscular with an incredibly long mustache.

"Please don't say that Yamaguchi-san. We're in as much of a tight fix as you are." Kaito replied, quickly cutting of Harry before the man could instigate another fight between himself and their contractors.

"Yeah well then tell Mr. Hotshot here that he better calm down with his crazy plans. It ain't happening." He turned towards Harry waiting for him to reply back to him.

"They are not my plans and it is not my shop! George wants this shop ready to open by the 1st of April and he won't take no for an answer! There is nothing I can do about it Yamaguchi-san!" Harry shot back, immediately taking the bait. Kaito had to stop himself from face palming at Harry's stupidity. He was playing right into his hands!

"Yeah well there ain't anything I can do either! Your asking for way to much! You want the whole place built with special materials with all sorts of specific spells and enchantments and now your telling me you want every inch of this palace warded? And not just with spells but with amulets and all that. Are you nuts? Do you know how much time and man power that takes?" He asked them skeptically.

The man did not impress Harry in any way, shape, or form and at this point it was starting to get on his nerves. It was important to Harry that the shop be finished by the first and he had tried to explain it to this man but the old bastard was as stubborn as a mule.

"Yes I do know how much time and manpower it takes! And considering that it would take me a week to do all of it by my self, I don't know why with four times the people it would take you two!" Harry shouted back at him.

"Oh I'd like to see you try!" He shot back

"Now. Now. Lets not get ahead of ourselves." Kaito stepped in between the two men and attempted to calm them down.

"No. You want me to try it. Well then let's go. Do you even have the equipment ready?" Harry asked as he took of his jacket and tossed it to Kaito, who just barely caught it before it hit the floor.

"What the hell do you take me for?" He shouted back as he pointed towards the equipment in the room. Harry walked right into the shop, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves as he walked in. The three other workers stopped what they were doing and watched the two men in confusion and then amusement as they realized what was happening. They knew first hand what it was like to deal with their boss and they almost felt sorry for Harry.

"Well then let's get on with it! What have you done so far?" Harry asked as he readied his wand.

"Can't you see? The walls are done. We just prepared them with a starter spell."

"Is that so..." Harry drawled.

"I don't understand why you need this much protection for the shop? It's a fucking toy store! Who the hell do you think is attacking you? It'll take four days for us to just spell the amulets and then another three for us to set them into the walls! Its insane!"

"Bullshit, here let me cut down your workload for you then!" Harry said as he pointed his wand at the pile of sparkling purple amulets sitting in the corner.

He took a deep breath and began chanting the protection spells he had now learned off by heart, he kept his eyes closed as he recited the spells over and over. He started with one and then another and then his eyes shot open. In front of him were all the amulets floating in a circle around him. Glowing with his magic. He whipped his wand to the side and instantly all of the amulets flew into the walls, the ceiling, the floorboards, and every other surrounding structure that was holding up the store. Each of them stood still a moment before being absorbed into their respective walls and areas, each of them practically melting into the surface.

Once they had finished Harry took another deep breath and looked up, almost as if he had just broken out of a trance. He hadn't noticed the sudden breeze around the room or the other objects that were shaking around him. But what he noticed now were the looks of absolute shock on the faces of the people around him. Harry didn't think twice about it. He was used to looks of bewilderment.

"I'm sure then that this has cut down your time line by at least half?" Harry asked as he put away his wand and fixed his sleeves.

Yamaguchi nodded mutely, his eye still wide with awe and Harry decided that it would be best to leave now, before he found his voice once again.

"Well than. I have a meeting to head to, I'll be off then! Oh an please inform me if you find anything else I can help you with." He said as he slipped his jacket back on and moved towards the door.

He saw the man nod and with a nod of his own he left. A bewildered Kaito fallowed him soon after.

"Well then… No wonder the ministry was so scared of you." Kaito remarked. Harry scoffed in return.

*#*#*#*#*

Momiji laughed as he read Harry's latest text message about fighting with his contractors and made a mental note to never get Harry angry. He saw Hatsaharu coming towards him, their lunches in his hand, and replied back quickly and rushed to put his phone away before his cousin reached him.

"Hey" Hatsuharu greeted, his face as emotionless as ever as he handed Momiji his sandwich.

"Hey!" Momiji replied back enthusiastically.

Hatsuharu raised an eyebrow at him as he took his seat in front of him. "What are you up to?" He asked as he opened his sandwich wrapper and began to eat.

"Nothing!" He shouted causing a few of the other people in the room to turn and look at them.

"Ok…" Hatsaharu said as he began to eat. They continued eating for a while as Momiji tried to ignore the urge to look at his phone.

"So Kazuma mentioned that your dad came to visit him yesterday. Have you gone to see him yet?" Hatsuharu asked, Momiji looked up at him and shrugged in response. He was just about to answer when he was cut off by a string of messages that kept causing the phone to vibrate. He tried to ignore it but Hatsuharu stopped and waited for him to answer first.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer it?" Hatsuharu asked when Momiji didn't reach for the still vibrating object.

"Nope." Momiji shook his head as he answered.

"Why not?" He asked as he finished his sandwich and crumpled it up into a ball.

"No reason." Momiji said before finishing his own sandwich. He looked at the clock across the room and willed it to move faster, he was horrible at keeping things from Hatsuharu and he just wasn't ready to tell him about Harry yet and he was even less ready to talk to him about his dad so now he was just stuck. He looked up at the boy only to look back down anxiously. He could practically feel the sweat dripping down his back. He looked around for any distraction and noticed their wrappers on the desk and quickly picked them up and walked outside to drop them into the garbage.

He walked back in to see Hatsuharu just sitting in his seat waiting for him, his face not giving anything away. He took a deep breath before pulling himself together and sitting down.

"So what's up? How's Rin?" Momiji asked trying to change the subject as he reached for the phone in his pocket, only to realize it wasn't there. He shot up off of his chair and began to look around his desk for it. Hatsuharu didn't even bat an eye at his actions.

"She's doing really good." He answered as he watched his cousin freak out for a bit. "So who's Harry?"

Momiji stared at him like a dear caught in headlights. He was still standing up as he stared down at the other boy in fear before sitting down slowly; ignoring strange looks his classmates were now giving him.

"My phone?" Momiji watched as Hatsaharu pulled it out from his own pocket where he must have hidden it.

"Well?" Hatsuharu asked, his face still giving nothing away.

"He's a friend." Momiji answered a little to quickly for Hatsaharu's taste.

"A friend?" Hatsuharu parroted

"Yes." Momiji emphasized

"Ok." He accepted. He mentally counted to three and as if on cue Momiji began again.

"He's my neighbor ok? Now can I have my phone back!" He exclaimed before stretching his arms out to try and get it back. Hatsaharu pulled back a bit and continued to stroll through his texts.

"Oh really. Just that huh. You sure have been texting him a lot. Have you spent all night on the phone with your little crush too?" Hatsaharu asked.

"I don't have a crush on him! Not really! HARU! GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" Momiji shouted.

"Relax Momiji! It's not like there's anything-" Hatsuharu stopped mid sentence and stared at Momiji in shock. "To hide…" He finished.

"Its not that big of a deal!" Momiji defended without even looking at what Hatsaharu was staring at in his phone.

"Thirty-two missed calls." Hatsuharu said in shock

"Its not that bad." Momiji argued.

"Momiji, your dad called you thirty-two time in the last week?" Hatsuharu asked

"Yesterday." Momiji said, his eyes downcast as he answered.

"Wow. So I'm guessing you haven't gone to see him yet?" Hatsuharu asked to which Momiji shook his head. "That's a little extreme. Even for him." Momiji sighed as he finally got his phone back from his cousin.

Momiji's father, Sohma Katsu, wasn't like most fathers in the zodiac group. His wife going mad and choosing to forget his son had been quite a traumatic experience for him and had left him with quite a few lasting scars. The whole episode had a strange sort of effect on him. Everyone had expected him to reject Momiji over time; the way Kyo's father had rejected his own son. But he didn't. Instead he became weirdly protective of both his wife and son, and later his daughter Momo as well. It was as if he lived in this constant state of fear that he could loose them all instantly. Because of it he usually went to great lengths to keep them safe. Especially Momiji. But even more then that he also worked incredibly hard to try and keep them apart. His father was the main reason Hatsaharu and Hatori were so surprised when Momiji decided to move out. He never so much as allowed Momiji to stay overnight in a building that wasn't Sohma property, an apartment of his own seemed impossible.

Momiji ran his hand through his hair in frustration and grimaced at his phone screen as he saw the various calls lined up in a row once again.

"I just don't want to see him." Momiji began, frown never once leaving his usually happy face. "I don't want to speak to him either. He can't do anything for me anymore, and I don't want to give him a reason to try."

Hatsuharu started at his blonde cousin in surprise, he had known something was off about their relationship, but that was a side effect of the curse. He had thought their relationship would begin to heal now that it was all over, but now instead it was just getting worse.

"I don't want him finding out about where I live or about my life. I'm moving on. I'm making friends, I'm taking care of myself. I'm growing up. Isn't that enough?" The blond was asking himself that question more than he was asking his cousin.

"I don't understand. I thought you saw him before he left to his trip. Wasn't everything fine then?" Hatsuharu asked. He had never seen Momiji this angry with his father. "What happen?"

Momiji froze at the question. He stopped talking for a moment and wrapped his arms around himself, closing himself off from the world through his body language. He shook his head at whatever memory seemed to be playing himself out in his mind.

"Since it broke" He finally began. "He's been acting a bit strange." Momiji sighed as he pulled his uniform jacket tighter around himself before continuing. "It's like he's always afraid… I guess he thinks I'm going to try to bring back my mom's memories or something. I don't know." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair once again. "Before he left he banned from going anywhere near his office. He said it was because I wasn't a kid anymore and I shouldn't be bothering him at work. But I know that's not it." Momiji's eyes glassed over with unshed tears as he remembered his father's rejection.

"Before he left he called me to make sure that once school started I took a different route home from school. He said that the old route was too long but that's not true… The old route… it passes by the house, their house. I ran into her once. He said he wasn't mad but..." Momiji put his head down on the table and wrapped his arms under his head like a pillow. "I just don't want to be a nuisance anymore… you know what they say. Out of sight out of mind. I'm…I'm just doing what's best for all of us." He mumbled.

Hatsuharu rested his palm on Momiji's head and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. It'll be ok. I love you, and you'll never be a nuisance for me. So make sure you tell me about these sorts of things next time ok? You don't have to do everything alone. You still have me." Hatsuharu looked down at his cousin and gave him a soft and reassuring smile.

Momiji turned and smiled up at him and nodded.

**AN: Thank you for reading! Please be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Thank you all for reading!**

Harry jolted awake instantly, his heart pounding and his body covered in sweat. For a moment he couldn't breath, as if there was something holding him by the throat. Tears ran down his face as his nightmare played itself over and over in his mind. Minutes after he'd woken he still couldn't control his breathing, he felt as if his very lungs were shriveling up inside his chest. Harry reached for his chest trying to calm down his heart. It had been ages since he had such a horrible nightmare and this time it had compleatly caught him off guard. He tried taking deep breaths but it wasn't working and they were coming out shallow. He looked around his bed in a panic, trying to remember where he was. He wasn't at Grimmauld place. He couldn't think. He didn't know where he was. He kept telling himself he was safe but he didn't know whether he could believe it.

He looked around for his wand but realized that he couldn't find it, he nearly screamed as he started to rummage under his blanket and pillow for it. He always had it under his pillow, where was it?! He tried to get out of bed but nearly fell over the blankets that had been wrapped around his legs. He tried to stand up and get to the light switch but nearly fell over his bedpost as he began to walk towards it. Just as he was about to loose control he caught sight of the light streaming through his curtains from that balcony. Before he knew what he was doing he ran outside. He looked out over the view in front of him and took in how high up he was, where he was, the city around him and then up at the sky and instantly spotted the moon. The moon was familiar, he recognized it, it was safe, he was safe, he was ok. He stopped for a moment and just tried to breath deeply again.

"Are you alright?"

Harry jumped back and instantly reaching for the wand that was still missing somewhere in his room. His wide eyes stared straight into Momiji's now familiar face.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scare you! You really surprised me running out here like that! You don't look ok though." Momiji rambled on as he tried to explain himself to Harry but Harry just stared back at him, his eyes void of any response.

Harry couldn't hear what Momiji was saying. He saw his lips moving but in his mind he could still hear Hermione screaming, or was it his mothers, or both. He just couldn't tell. He just didn't know, he was paralyzed in fear. Where were they? Where was Ron? Hermione? Where was he?

"Harry. Harry!? HARRY!" Momiji exclaimed as he grabbed Harry by the shoulders. He kneeled in front of the now crouching boy and tried to physically shake him out of whatever was happening to him.

Harry met his worried gaze with one of fear and pain.

"Harry what's wrong? Are you ok? Are you hearing me?" Momiji asked as he tried to get Harry to concentrate on him.

Momiji continued to try talking to him, trying to get a response from him but nothing was working. _'What's going on! Come on Harry! Please tell me your ok!_' Momiji thought to himself.

Harry looked down at his knees and wrapped his arms around them, the tears still streaming down his face as he shook his head.

"Harry, listen to me! Talk to me! Come on! Anything! Just…Just concentrate on me!" Momiji begged. Harry momentarily looked up at the blond man in front of him.

Momiji noticed and immediately tried to get him to respond.

"Ok say something Harry! Something easy! Tell me your name! What's your name?" Momiji asked desperately.

"H-Harry ... Harry Potter." He whispered back, trying as hard as he could to drown out the screaming in his head and to concentrate on the boy in front of him.

"Ok Good! Now what's mine? You know my name don't you. What is it?"

"... Momiji ... Momiji Sohma" Harry whispered again, Nodding as he said his full name.

"That's right! Now where are you?" Momiji asked softly as he slowly reached over to Harry's arm and rubbed it lightly.

Harry took a deep breath and looked around for a moment. He hadn't even noticed that he'd crouched down to the floor or that Momiji had jumped the narrow divide between their balconies to try and comfort him. His eyes wandered around the balcony for a moment before he looked back up at Momiji who was crouched over him. This time he looked at Momiji and really saw the person standing in front of him. He took in the fear and worry in his eyes and his stomach immediately sank as he realized what had just happen and what he must have just put the blond through.

"I'm on a balcony, my apartment balcony. In Japan..." Harry whispered as he slowly shook himself out of it.

Momiji smiled at Harry in relief, the moment of fear and panic slowly passing as Harry began to come back to him and reality. He had been so scared there for a moment; he just hoped that he would be ok.

The two boys sat in silence for a moment, just getting a grasp on the situation and what had just happen. Harry took a few deep breaths under Momiji's worried gaze before finally breaking the silence.

"Did you really jump over the balcony and risk falling seven stories just to make sure I was alright?" Harry asked incredulously as Momiji turned and sat down next to him, his shirtless back pressing against the cold glass door. He hadn't noticed that Momiji was shirtless until that moment and couldn't stop himself from drinking in the sight.

"Yeah! It was crazy I was so worried and you weren't answering me so I took a deep breath and gathered ALL my courage and just did it! I think that was pretty brave! I didn't looks down even once!" Momiji rambled on happily, this was definitely one of his supper cool and brave moments and he was just thankful that Harry was acting a bit more like himself again.

Harry turned his head and stared at Momiji for a moment and just took in the sight of the young man. He was beautiful, there was no denying that, especially as he sat on his balcony bathed in moonlight. The moon was bright that night, but Harry would have said that Momiji's smile was even brighter. He mentally reprimanded himself for having such a severe panic attack in front of him but couldn't help but smile as he listened to his little story.

"I think that was pretty brave of you too. I thought you were brilliant!" Harry smiled brightly at Momiji causing him to blush bright red. "Momiji are you blushing?" He asked, only causing him to blush even harder before turned his eyes away and looking away from the green eyed boy.

Harry chuckled to himself quietly and then decided to push it just a bit further. "I think you look quite cute when you blush." Harry said, teasing the blond with the same line he had used on him a week ago.

Momiji's eyes widened as he stared intently at Harry, who just smirked at him. Momiji couldn't help but to smile brightly as he remembered when he had said that to Harry a week ago. It was strange, even to him, that the two of them had become so close in such a short amount of time. It was strange. The two of them had spent the past week texting each other constantly and now, here he was, taking care of Harry just hoping he was all right. He just thanked the stars that he was there in the right place at the right time. If he had said that thought out loud Harry would have agreed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Momiji asked once again, hoping that he would get a real response this time.

"Yeah… I'm ok. It usually takes a minute to get over it. I'm fine now." Harry said as he went through an internal checklist to make sure he was really ok. His heart was beating normally, his breathing was fine, and he was fine. The only thing that was left was the guilt he felt over worrying Momiji.

"This has happen before?" Momiji asked in shock.

"Yeah, but it's been a while. That's probably why I reacted so badly." Harry reckoned

"Oh" Momiji said.

Harry turned away for a bit and stared up at the moon again, they sat there quietly for a long time, both of them lost deep in thought before a certain realization hit Harry.

"Hey Momiji what are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night. Don't you have like school tomorrow or something?" Harry asked curiously as he turned to Momiji once again.

"Um... Yeah. I do. I just couldn't sleep, that's all" Momiji turned back and crossed his arms around himself as he leaned back against the glass.

"Oh, are you alright?" Harry parroted Momiji's own question back at him.

"Yeah, just a little home sick I guess." Momiji answered honestly. He was telling the truth. He was homesick, he just didn't know which home this feeling was for. The main house, his family, or that family he had made around the zodiac and Tohru which was now also gone.

"Yeah I understand." Harry agreed, he knew that feeling well.

"I made the right decision leaving and living by myself." Momiji continued. "At home I was stuck in the past while everyone else moved on. I was really miserable. But I just miss it, you know? It was the only home I've ever had." Momiji said, letting his thoughts out, and telling Harry what he hadn't told anyone else. He sighed as he leaned his head back and thought about the last year and how much his world had changed since the curse broke.

Harry's eyes went wide as Momiji spoke. "That's exactly how I've been feeling! Like exactly! And I try to explain it to everyone around me but they just didn't seem to understand! They just don't get it." Harry said in aggravation as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Yeah" Momiji said in surprise, he didn't think anyone else could ever feel that way, the way he did.

They both stared out at the sky for a moment before Momiji once again broke the silence.

"I was used to it. You know. Being alone. I've lived alone my whole life. I've always had people around me but I've never really had a family, or a home and for the last couple of years I did have one. They were a bit make shift, and they were all sort of broken and scarred. You know? Kind of like a puzzle. We were all broken, and deformed and strange looking, and we never fit anywhere else in the world. But we fit perfectly together. And even when we didn't fit exactly, there was a glue holding us together, forcing us to be together…" Momiji stopped for a second and sighed, his eyes never once leaving the sky. Off in the distance he could see the skyline becoming orange, the sun was rising and he realized that they had been out there all night. He looked back at Harry and saw the boy watching him, almost as if he was waiting intently for him to continue.

"And then it was gone?" Harry finished for him. "Like everything was done. And over. And all of a sudden you had no place left in the world, because your place was right there. In that crazy chaos of a puzzle, where no one ever really wanted to fit in, or belong, or even be a part of. Right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Not even me! But I guess somewhere along the line I just came to terms with it. I was never happy but…" Momiji continued.

"It was like second nature. It was home." Harry finished.

"Yeah. Exactly." Momiji smiled back at Harry and for the second time that night Harry's breath was stuck in his throat. The sun had risen behind Momiji casting a halo like glow around him. He blond hair lighting up and making him look like the sun.

"It's morning." Momiji said, more to himself in surprise than anything else as he turned around and looked at it for the first time that day.

"The land of the rising sun huh?" Harry joked as Momiji turned back towards him and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we should head in now." Momiji said as he got up and extended his arm to Harry.

Harry smiled up at him and took his hand and pulled himself up. He brushed the dust off of himself before smiling again at Momiji. Momiji walked over to the railing and was just about to jump the gap when Harry caught his hand.

Harry smiled at him for a moment before he leaned over and kissed the blond lightly on his cheek. Momiji blushed bright red once again and stared at Harry in shock. He had not been expecting that.

"A thank you. For helping me tonight." Harry explained but Momiji just nodded mutely and quickly climbed over the balconies. Harry smirked as Momiji turned to look at him once more. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again Momiji." Momiji nodded back at Harry and quickly walked through his door, back into his room and quickly sat down on his bed. He sat there silently for a moment before his face broke out into a huge smile; he touched his cheek for a moment before smiling again and going back to bed. Maybe this time he would be able to sleep, even if it was for just a few short hours.

Harry smiled to himself as he walked back into his room. He sat down on his bed and noticed his wand sitting there on his nightstand, right under his nose. He laughed at himself for a moment as he picked it up and used it to shut the curtains. He could use a few more hours of sleep.

**An: Thank you all for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you all for reading!**

Harry groaned as he forced himself out of the apartment. It was far too early in the morning for anyone to be awake right now. It might as well be blasphemous! He groaned again as he fixed his tie in the mirror and gave up on his hair without even trying to touch it. He slid his shoes on while simultaneously opening his door and walking out side.

In his defense he did have a decent excuse for being tired this morning, what with being up because of his nightmare and all. But that was over now. It was a new day and another new beginning. He continued to muse over his various new beginnings as he let out a tremendous yawn. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses as he turned around and started to lock the door. He had just pocketed his key when the door next to him also opened. He stared in surprise as a certain neighbor walked out of the door. Momiji noticed him immediately and met him with his usual smile. Hey greeted him with a good morning but Harry seemed to forget how to speak every time he set eyes on the boy.

"So how are you feeling now Harry?" The blond asked, his cheeks were dusted with a pink blush as he remembered last night. Harry turned bright red with the memory.

"I am so, so sorry about that! I never meant to worry you! Or freak you out! I still can't believe I did that!" Harry apologized profusely.

"Hey! It's all right! Don't say that! I didn't mind! It's ok Harry! It happens! I'm just glad I was there to help!" Momiji assured the panic stricken boy.

Harry looked up at the blond and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and sighed. "I really am sorry." Harry stated once again.

"If you say it again I'm going to have to shut you up Harry. Now hush or I will hit you!" Momiji smirked at the boy.

Harry's eyes widened and for the first time that morning Harry smiled back at blond.

"Yeah right." He said with a laugh.

Momiji rolled his eyes at the boy before continuing to walk down the hallway towards the elevator. "So what are you doing up so early? I was sure you'd sleep till like noon." Momiji commented as Harry walked down with him.

"Work. What else? The contractor is annoying me and now I have to show up everyday just to make sure he sticks to his time line." Harry complained

"He sounds like a tyrant." Momiji commented

"He IS! I was talking to his staff the other day and I felt awful for them! He's a real slave driver and he only pays them minimum!" Harry explained. "I was shocked! They do such hard work it seems insane! And when I asked them why they stayed with him they told me that no one else would hire them."

"Why?" Momiji asked curiously as they got onto the elevator and waited to be taken down.

"Cause of how they look. Apparently no one will hire them since they look so scary! I just don't get it! Yeah their really big and a couple of them have some scars and tattoos, but that doesn't mean that their not positively lovely people!" Harry ranted as the stepped out of that elevator and began to walk through the lobby.

"Treating someone differently based on how they look is never ok." Momiji agreed

"Exactly! So I fixed everything up for them and made it right!" Harry continued

"What?" Momiji turned to look at the boy who just smiled happily back at them.

"I told them that I would be happy to set the up with a job in my shop the second it was built! I need staff and they need a good job so now every things going to work out perfectly! It's like that saying! You know?"

"Killing two birds with one stone?" Momiji suggested.

"Yeah! That one!"

"Harry, which way do you have to go exactly? And which birds are you killing exactly?" Momiji raised his eyebrow

"Oh I have to turn right here at the park, but your schools on the left right? That sucks." He commented before he continued. "But yeah what do you mean by that? I just told you which birds I'm killing!"

"Liar! You're doing this to piss off that boss of theirs!" Momiji stated as he put one hand on his hip and stretched the other, wagging it at Harry.

"No, -"

"Yessss"

"Noooo"

"Liar Liar Pants on Fire!" Momiji chanted.

"Momiji!"

"Harry!" The two boys jokingly glared at each other for a few moments before Harry finally broke.

"…Ok maybe a little bit." He mumbled

Momiji laughed as he watched Harry full on pout. They had just reached the entrance of the park and stopped, not wanting to go their separate ways just yet. "You're a horrible liar. I hope you know that." Momiji joked.

"Hmph!" Harry crossed his arms like a four year old and continued to pout, making Momiji laugh louder.

"I didn't know you were one to pout Harry." Momiji teased. Harry tried to keep it up but eventually broke and began to laugh.

"Me either." Harry said as continued to laugh. They were shaken out of their joking when Harry's phone began to beep. "Shit I'm running late." He mumbled to himself.

"Yeah me to. I guess I'll see you later?" Momiji asked

"Yeah! See you then." Harry replied awkwardly.

Momiji smiled before waving and turning away to walk towards school. He continued to walk for a few second before he heard Harry call his name. He turned around only to see the boy running up to him.

"Yeah?"

"A date!" Momiji looked at him in confusion for a second. "A date? I mean. Come on a date. With me? I mean…" Harry stuttered.

Momiji smiled brightly at the boy. "Yeah! Lets do it!" He replied as Harry continued to stutter.

"I know its sudden bu- Yes? Oh! Yes! Ok!" Harry replied in surprise. "How about tonight? Its Friday so you wont have school tomorrow right?"

Momiji nodded in agreement as he adjusted the rabbit backpack on his shoulders. "Pick me up at 7?" He continued.

"Ok! Sounds great! I guess I'll see you then!" Harry continued as he smiled and waved goodbye to Momiji once again. "Ok Bye!"

Momiji smiled brightly to himself as he continued to walk towards school. He had a date! This was incredible and he couldn't wait to go out with Harry. But the moment he had that thought he realized he was starting to really have feeling for the green-eyed boy, and that thought freaked him out. This wasn't just some crush like the others he had had on boys and girls in his classes. He still love Tohru. But that was different wasn't it? He sighed as he thought about it. He would never stop caring Tohru. She just meant so much to him and she would always have a place in his heart. He would always in some shape way and form love her. But it was different with Harry. It was almost too easy to care for him. To trust him.

'But how much can I really tell him? With my family, with my mom… There will always be some secret I'm hiding from him.' He thought to himself as he entered the school and headed to his locker. He had just changing his shoes when Hatsaharu walked over to him. Momiji turned to him instantly and was just about to give him his usually happy greeting, but was cut off before he could even begin.

"What's with that face." He asked the moment he saw his cousin. Momiji froze in shock and tried to reply but all that came out off him was a mesh of jumbled nonsense. Hatsaharu rolled his eyes and continued changing his shoes while Momiji struggled next to him. The blonde sighed for a second and took a deep breath before trying to answer correctly.

"I have a date!" Momiji said after a long pause.

"Oh. So why do you look so freaking miserable?" He asked, he yawned as he pulled his backpack higher on his shoulder and they started to walk to class.

"Because Hatsaharu! Because!" He shouted

"Of what" Hatsaharu didn't so much as glance at him as he continued to wage war against himself internally.

"My life is a mess." He finally answered.

"Ok…"

"I'm a mess!" He shouted, oblivious to the strange looks he was now getting from the other students.

"You don't look like a mess" Hatsaharu looked his cousin over once and nodded to himself in agreement with what he had just said.

"You know what I mean!"

"No, you don't understand. I really don't." Hatsaharu stressed, now he was really confused.

"How can I go out with someone? What do I do when he asks about my family and my life? What do I do Haru?" Momiji slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Momiji just tell him what you want to. It's your first real date. Stop stressing out. I'm sure he has just as many skeletons in his closet as you do. Everyone does." Hatsaharu reassured. He stopped for a second he was struck by a thought. "Hey Momiji? Do you like him?" He asked

Momiji stopped for a second and thought back to this morning. He smiled as he saw the boys face in his mind and blushed when he though of his smile.

"Well there's the answer. " Hatsaharu said before Momiji even opened his mouth to answer.

They sat down at their chairs in class, waiting for class to start. Momiji smiled as he noticed that they were early.

"So is it that Harry guy?" Haru asked curiously.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess? So where are you going with him?" Hatsaharu asked.

"I don't know but were going to go tonight!" Momiji explained happily.

"You sound excited" Hatsaharu noted.

"I... I guess I am. But should I be? I just don't know…"

"It's broken Momiji. "

Momiji stared at Hatsaharu wide eyed for a moment. He stared back, his eyes as hard as stone.

"Go! Live. It's ok." Hatsaharu smiled softly at his cousin's shocked face for a moment before continuing. "You can date and have feeling for people and all that crap now. You have nothing to worry about. Go make some memories that both of you can keep forever. There's no need to be so afraid anymore."

"Yeah." Momiji nodded, he was right. He was free.

"Just tell me how it goes." Hatsaharu said, breaking Momiji out of his thoughts with a wicked smirk.

Momiji rolled his eyes and smiled back at his cousin. "Thanks Haru. And yeah I'll text you some updates tonight." He said offhandedly.

"No! Don't you dare do that!" Hatsaharu shouted, instantly getting riled up. "I hate that every ones so into their fucking phones now! It's like no one can live without them anymore. Just go one your date and do me a favour. Just turn it off! His too! Just spend your date with each other." He ranted

"Okay..." Momiji replied quickly, hoping to cut his anger short while he could.

"Good! And just text me when you get home. I'll be up late so don't forget." Hatsaharu continued.

Momiji smiled at his cousin and nodded in agreement.

**AN: Thank you all for reading and please if you see any errors or typos just let me know which chapter they are in so I can fix them! My beta is currently sick so I'm doing my own editing for a while! So please just let me know it would be a huge help! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you all for reading!**

Harry took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him. He could hear Momiji shuffling around inside but just waited for him to answer. He smiled and anxiously fidgeted with the sleeve of his deep green dress shits for the hundredth time that hour. He pulled the leather jacket he had on top of his shirt a little tighter. Just as he took another deep breath the door swung open revealing the smiling young blond. Harry had to remind himself not to gawk at the spectacularly handsome boy in front of him.

Momiji shook Harry out of it with a bright smile and a jingle of his keys.

"Let me just lock the door an we'll get going!" He said as he continued to lock the door.

"Yeah." Harry nodded before realizing that he was still just staring at the boy. "You look great." He complemented.

Momiji pulled the key out of the door and turned to Harry, his smile brighter than any others he'd had all day. Harry could feel his stomach doing summersaults inside of him.

Momiji was dressed in jeans and a black dress shirt with a black blazer on top to keep the warm.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Momiji replied as he looked Harry up and down suggestively. Harry blushed in response, he really had met his match in the blond. He'd never met some one who could make him blush this much and turn his stomach into a professional gymnast all within seconds of being in his presence.

"Harry?" Momiji called, breaking Harry out of his thoughts once more.

Harry looked at the blond and smiled brightly as he slipped their hands together and intertwined their fingers. They made their way down the elevator an into the unusually quiet lobby with both their cheeks dusted pink.

Just as they were about to leave the apartments Momiji turned towards Harry "So where are we going tonight?" He asked with a smile

"Well I was thinking we could walk through the park into town where all of those little shops are. I saw an Italian place there that my friend Kaito loves more then life so I thought it might be kind of romantic?" Harry rambled on as Momiji just smiled at the action.

"It sounds awesome" Momiji assured him. "Oh wait Harry!"

Harry turned back to Momiji instantly. "Did you forget something?" He asked.

"No. Well yeah, kind of." He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it off.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he watched him turn the device off. Momiji smiled up at Harry innocently.

"I promised my cousin that I would turn it off and give you my full attention. For some reason he seems to think our generation spends to much time on these things." Momiji explained.

Harry scoffed at the thought. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with him on that one. Well I'll turn mine off as well then." He said before doing just that. "Well then, shall we?" Harry asked with a smile. Momiji nodded back enthusiastically.

The two men soon made their way out of the parking lot and through the park. On their way the two of them talked about nothing and everything they could think about. Harry told Momiji about his friends in Britain and how much they worried about him. Momiji told him about his own family and Hatori and how he knew how it felt.

"Oh I know Hatori!" Momiji stared at Harry in surprise. "Yeah! I met him when I moved in! He was a friend of Kaito's and related to his wife Megumi or something. He seemed really nice." Harry explained.

They had finally made it through the park and over to the shops. It wasn't too late out yet but the sun was just beginning to set. The streetlights were already on all around them and Harry help but to think that it really was a beautiful sight.

"He is" Momiji agreed softly to himself. Harry turned away from the streetlights and looked over to Momiji and smiled softly at his expression.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" Harry asked as they reached the restaurant. It wasn't long before they were seated at a nice big table by the window. Momiji smiled as he got comfortable in his seat and Harry took his place in front of him. The waitress quickly brought them their menus and left them to make up their minds.

"Sorry, so you were saying?" Harry prompted

"Hmm? Oh yeah Hatori! He means everything to me!" Momiji smiled and thought back to all the time he'd spent with his cousin over the years. He really was closer to him than most of the other people in his family.

"When I was young I didn't really have anyone to take care of me. My dad was always really busy with work and I was practically raised by the staff at our home, it wasn't to bad or anything but I was always really lonely." Momiji smiled as he told Harry but the look in his usually bright eyes told Harry another story. "But Hatori always took care of me. Whenever he was home I would go stay with him, even if he was just studying he would let me stay by him. And if I was ever sad or upset he would always just know. He would hug me and tell me everything was going to be ok. I don't know what I would have done without him. He always supports me and I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him." This time Momiji smiled much more brightly and Harry couldn't help but to smile back in return.

"I know what you mean. I was really lonely when I was little as well." Harry began

Momiji looked up at Harry as he began and reached over the table, letting his hand rest over Harry's. He squeezed it in a show of support

Harry smiled up at him and continued. "My parents died when I was really young. I lived with my aunt and uncle after that. They had a son as well but they weren't very nice people. I spent most of my time there miserable and alone but when I turned eleven I went off to boarding school. There I met Hagrid who came to pick me up from my aunts place. And then I went to school. I met Ron and then Hermione and it was great. It wasn't until I had them that I was really happy. They've supported me through everything in my life, they love me and care for me and protected me. I wouldn't be here to day if it weren't for them either. So I know what you mean when you say how important he is to you." Harry finished. Momiji squeezed his hand once more and nodded back at him.

They were quiet for a moment but were broken out of it by the waitress approaching.

"My I take your order?" She asked, to which both of them quickly opened up their menus for the first time and looked through their choices. It took a moment for both of them to order but just like that she was gone and returned a moment later with water and their drinks.

"No alcohol for you Momiji" Harry teased as he sipped at his wine.

Momiji rolled his eyes dramatically "Hey don't be jealous old man."

Harry pouted at the comment and Momiji burst out laughing.

It wasn't long before the food came and the two of them were happily eating the assortments of pastas, lasagnas and all sorts of garlic bread.

They chatted happily all the way through the meal. Momiji told Harry about school and his teachers and his friends and Harry laughed along with his stories and told Momiji a bit about his own school day but left out the magic and other such stories. It wasn't long before they were both full and happy with their meal. Once dinner was paid for the two boys stepped outside and decided to go on a walk around the neighborhood. It was lovely this time of day with the sun still setting. Off in the far corner of the street Harry noticed a ton of noise and when he looked up his noticed a giant ferris wheel.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Harry asked.

"Oh it's the festival. They have one here every spring. They must be opening it tonight! Want to go?" Momiji asked but he already had Harry's hand clasped in his and was leading him over to it. Momiji smiled as they walked into the already crowded festival. It was wonderful. All of the stalls were lit with huge paper lanterns. There was everything from stalls full of delicious foods to fun carnival games and even a few rides that were already set up and running.

"I've never been to one before." Said Momiji.

Harry smiled at the blond and replied "Me either."

Before either of them knew it they were going from stall to stall playing every game they had to offer. And eating anything they could find room for in their already full stomachs. It was the most fun either of them had had in ages.

Harry was just figuring out what to do next when he saw Momiji staring at a gigantic plushy of a huge yellow rabbit. Harry smiled and walked straight up to a vendor and asked to try the game.

The vendor smiled and handed Harry the ball.

"It's easy! Just take the ball and knock down all the milk bottles. Nothing to it." He stated as be stepped back and watched.

Harry threw the first ball and missed extravagantly. He stared at the bottles with his most determined glare before picking up the ball and throwing as hard as he could. This time he managed to only hit the top bottle but none of the others, causing Momiji to burst out laughing. Harry pouted at the blond but he just smirked back at him.

"Here! Let me!" Harry smiled and handed Momiji the ball and stood back. He watched closely as Momiji picked up the ball and hit the ball right on target. His eyes widened as all of the bottles fell off their stand.

"Well then! That's the first winner we've had all day!" The vendor remarked.

"Momiji! That was brilliant! Where did you learn that?" Harry complimented as the man pulled the rabbit down and handed it to the blond. Momiji hugged it tightly and smiled at Harry.

"I play baseball with my friends at school sometime! I'm a surprisingly good pitcher!" Momiji explained to which Harry just laughed.

"Yeah I'd have to agree with that one!" He said before walking towards the Ferris wheel.

"Ready to get on?" Momiji asked. Harry nodded happily. It was completely dark out now and had been for a few hours. The festival itself was also starting to empty out. It wouldn't be long before it would close for the day. But they did have time for one more ride.

They waited in line for a bit before some how managing to fit both themselves and the plushy onto the seat with them. They laughed as they finally got the hand rail down around them and began to go up. Little by little it inched to the top and then froze there for a moment. Harry smiled, his arm already around Momiji. He turned to look at the blond and Momiji smiled back at him, as if he had read Harry's mind. Slowly he leaned over and kissed him. They kissed for what felt like forever and then pulled back. They opened their eyes and looked at each other for a second before leaning back in and kissing again.

It was addictive. That was all Harry could think. It was the only way to describe what he was feeling. About the kiss, about the date and about Momiji.

Finally the wheel began to turn again and the two of them pulled apart once more. Momiji smiled at Harry and Harry couldn't help but to smile back. It was wonderful.

Just as they got off the Ferris wheel the festival started to close down around them. It was time to head back but neither of them really wanted the night to be over just yet. Harry smiled as the walked down the street, hand in hand. They were just passing their secret little park when Momiji stopped and turned to Harry.

"Want to go on the swings with me?" He asked.

Harry smiled brightly and nodded. They both rushed over, leaving the rabbit on a bench close by and began to swing.

There was just something special about being at a park at night. That night especially, since they were there together. They swing back an forth for ages. Both of them trying to get higher up than the other and beat each other at a game that couldn't really be won. It was at least an hour before they finally got tired and just sat on the swings panting for breath, but somehow still laughing. Harry leaned back and yawned as he stretched himself out. Who know what time it could be.

"Oh yeah!" Momiji shouted as he remembered his phone. He pulled it out and quickly turned it on to check the time but was instantly bombarded with text messages instead. He ignored them for a moment and just checked the time.. "Oh my god it's 3:26!" He exclaimed

Harry's eyes grew wide as he heard the time. "You're joking!" He replied back.

Momiji laughed in disbelief, it was three in the morning! He couldn't believe it.

Harry stood up from his swing and walked over to Momiji's. He smiled down at the boy and settled his hands on the iron ropes of the swing. He leaned down and Momiji met him half way for a kiss. The two continued to kiss for a few moments before finally pulling back and grinning happily at one another.

Harry extended his hand and helped Momiji up. They walked over to the plushy that was still waiting for them on the bench. Momiji held it up in one arm and grabbed Harry's in the other. Harry smiled at the small action and together the walks back to their homes.

Once they reached their rooms Momiji smiled at Harry and leaned in for one last kiss.

"I'm really getting hooked to this whole kissing thing with you." He commented to which Harry smiled happily back at him.

"Me to." This time it was Harry who leaned in and kissed Momiji softly on the cheek before smiling and walking over to his door.

"Goodnight" Harry said.

"Goodnight" Momiji replied.

They bother turned away and walked into their apartments. Harry smiled as he walked in. He turned on the light and looked at the mirror next to him. He hadn't smiled like this in ages. The thought just made him smile brighter as he made his way over to his bed.

Momiji walked into his apartment and instantly noticed that there was something wrong. Someone had been in there since he left. The house had been spotless when he left earlier that evening but not there were papers scattered across his coffee table. His couches were crooked and the pillows that had sat on them earlier were now on the floor. He bit back the panic and walked into the apartment cautiously. He walked past the living room and into the kitchen where there was still a light on. That when he noticed it. There on was a note his kitchen table.

-We waited for you for hours but you weren't here. Hatsaharu has informed us that you were on some sort of a date. Regardless of the reason this is very irresponsible of you. Hatori was with me for most of the night and seems to not think this is a big deal but I don't think an adult who's capable of actually living alone would act in such a way. Nevertheless I want you to come see me first thing tomorrow morning at the office. I won't take no for an answer. - Dad

Momiji's eyes narrowed as he read the note. Once he finished he took a picture and sent it to Hatsaharu then ripped the thing to shreds in anger.

"Like hell I will."

**AN: Sorry for the small cliffhanger! Be sure to leave a review if you'd like and thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm a bit worried about this chapter!**

** Things to keep in mind! – This is happening simultaneously as the last chapter while Momiji and Harry are on their date! **

Katsu Sohma was not a man to be messed with. This was a fact in his life. Since he was young he had made a point to be the best at everything he could be. And in a family as huge as that of the Sohma's he had a long way to go. But he had accomplished everything that he could. He was the smartest of his generation. The best educated and well traveled with the largest and the most influential network in all his family. He was accomplished, extremely brilliant and very well off. But most of all he was well liked. He was always sure to be kind to people around him, regardless of whom they or what they were. It was a trait he shared with his son and it was the reason why there were very few people who met Katsu and actually disliked him. And the ones that did disliked him out of envy, rather than any personal resentments.

That being said, there were only a limited number of things in his life that had gone out of his control. Because when you were as we'll off and as well liked as Katsu Sohma there would only be a very small number of things like this on such a list. The first and most important being the birth of his son.

Momiji's birth had been traumatizing. But not unexpected. He knew of the curse long before Momiji was born. His grandfather had once been the snake from the zodiac, so he knew there was always a chance. But when you're about to become a parent you learned to hope for the best and just pray that thing go well. You know the old saying, don't count your chickens before they hatch.

But seeing the terror on his wife's face had made him wish that he could have taken some sort of precaution. Something. Anything would have been better than that.

After that Katsu refused to ever make mistakes or even to second-guess himself. He had made his biggest mistake and now his son would forever pay the price and that was bad enough. From that moment on Katsu vowed to himself that he would keep them safe and protect them from everything that he could. Even if it killed him.

He refused to let his wife and Momiji see one another, even from afar, until long after the doctors and Hatori had given him the okay. Just to be safe. And he refused to even think about having another child until all of the zodiac had been born, because if there was anything worse than making a mistake, it was making the same mistake twice.

He sighed as he stared at his phone for the hundredth time this week. It was finally Friday and for once he had an entire weekend for himself and his family. He was hoping that he could just go home and relax. But of course his son had chosen this week of all the weeks to have some sort of rebellious faze. Honestly this was just ridiculous and he was NOT going to stand for it.

He had called him at least a thousand times this week and not once had he answered him. It was ridiculous and childish and he just couldn't believe it. This wasn't like him. Momiji did not act out; he didn't cause trouble or give him a hard time. He was always so good about updating him on his life and asking for advise before making big decisions. He never acted out, not like this.

First he goes over his head and makes such a stupid decision by himself. Without so much as informing him before he went through with his little move. And now he won't even answer his calls? It made no sense.

'If he wanted to be out of the house he could have said something. I would have understood! I would have supported him! I own so many complexes in the city. I could have set him up in one of ours where he would have been safe and taken care of! Instead he chose to live out side of the Sohma house! It's absurd. How will I know he's safe!' Katsu sighed as he glared at his cell phone for the millionth time. In the past few weeks the stupid piece of technology had gone from being his best friend to becoming his worst enemy.

'Why can't he just understand! I just want him to be safe!' Katsu slammed his fist down on his desk in anger and frustration. This was insane and he had had enough. He would bring Momiji back himself if he had to. If he was going to act like a pouting child well fine then. He had no problem treating him like one.

With his mind made up Katsu got up from his chair and grabbed his coat on the way out of his office. He shouted back to his secretary to tell his wife he would be home late tonight and was out of the building before he had time to change his mind. He checked his watch on the way out and noticed it was already 9:30. He would be home by now. No doubt about it.

He sat down in his car and started the engine and it wasn't long before he was at the apartments that his son now called home. He walked into the front lobby and went straight up to the front counter and asked for the woman to call down his son or, if not, to tell him the apartment number and direct him how to get there.

She stared at him in shock and fear for a moment before trying to get through to his line, clearly intimidated by the angry man in front of her. She looked up at him when the call went unanswered and immediately tried to call again. By the third time she tried Katsu was becoming more and more impatient and she had no choice but to deliver the bad news. She tried as hard as she could to not burst into tears when he glared at her.

"Sorry sir I don't think he's in." She explained only to watch as his eyes widened in anger.

"What! Are you sure!" He demanded but she only nodded silently in response. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm just…" He tried to apologize but the girl just nodded at the apology before excusing herself and returning her attention to her computer.

He sighed as he pulled out his cellphone and tried to call Momiji for what must have been the millionth time but this time, instead of just ringing on and on the call didn't go through at all. His phone was off. He shook his hand through his hair in frustration before finally calling the only person who would help him now.

"Hello Hatori?" He began. "Yeah it's me. I'm at Momiji's. He hasn't been answering my calls and I'm getting a bit worried. I'm at his apartment now but he's still not answering. You have a spare key right? I'm sorry but could you do me a favour and could you come by and bring it with you. I need to deal with Momiji and you're the only one he'll listen to." ... "Ok thank you Hatori. Yeah I'll wait. Ok thanks."

He snapped his phone shut and turned towards the woman sitting behind the reception desk once againI.

"I'm sorry but could you at least tell me where his apartment is?" He asked

The girl looked down at her books and then pointed to the elevator on the left. "It's on the seventh floor. Room 713B."

He nodded down at her before taking the elevator up and finding the apartment without much effort. He knocked a few times in succession, hoping that maybe Momiji would just answer the door, but no such luck. Now all he could really do was wait. But that was a task easier said then done, as he stared at the apartment door he ran through all of the things he wanted to say to his first born. He had so many questions and even more then that was his need to release the anger and frustration he had built up over this last week from being ignored and avoided. As he paced back and forth in front of the door those thoughts began to practically eat him alive.

That was exactly how Hatori found him less then 30 minutes later. Upset, angry and pacing back and forth down an empty hall. He was the perfect picture of a disgruntled man and at that very moment it made Hatori want nothing more then to pull the cigarettes out from his pocket and just have a smoke.

"Hatori?" The doctor was pulled out of his thoughts instantly and sighed. From the look of it, this was going to be a long, long night.

"Hello Katsu, it has been a while hasn't it?" Hatori greeted as he walked over to the man.

"Yeas, I suppose it has been. I don't think we've seen one another since new years… I really am sorry about this. I just didn't know who else to call." Katsu finally admitted with a shrug. "I've never been able to handle Momiji half as well as you have."

"Well practice makes perfect." Hatori replied as he fished a key out of his pocket.

"Ouch. That's cruel Hatori, even for you." Katsu replied back, his eyes narrowed.

Hatori walked over to the door, key in hand, but turned to face his cousin before opening it. He and Katsu weren't all that different, if he thought about it. Next to each other one could have mistaken them for brothers. The resemblance really was uncanny. The pitch black hair, the sharp eyes. Katsu was a bit taller and had a much more muscular form but those were the only real differences. He sighed and turned his back against the door and leaned against it softly for balance. Katsu looked at him curiously but Hatori spoke before he could question him.

"You know I always looked up to you as a kid." Hatori commented. For a moment their eyes locked but it was Hatori who broke it by looking down at the key again. "I always envied how far you came. You were always the best of the best, the smartest, even the best out together."

"Where are you going with this Ha-" He was cut off by said mans sharp glare.

"The truth is that I'm not going to help you Katsu. You're his father, yes. But its just as you've said, he's your son but you know little to nothing about him and there's nothing I can do to change that, so I don't think I can really help you."

"Hatori." Katsu froze for a moment, thinking about what the man was saying before fighting back. "You have no right to say that." Katsu argued. "You said it yourself, I'm… I'm his father!"

"I raised him more then you did." Katsu nearly argued back but Hatori beat him to it. "There's no point denying it Katsu. I looked up to you as a child because of how easily you seemed to accomplish everything in your life. You passed every challenge life seemed to throw at you without batting an eye and I envied you for that. But I never hated you for it. Because I genuinely believed that you deserved it. All of the accomplishments, all of the praise, the happiness. All of it." Hatori continued

"Tori." Katsu mumbled the old nickname before he could stop himself. Hatoris eyes softened at the man in front of him.

"Its sad that the one thing that you failed at in your life. The one person you failed in your life, happens to be the one that deserves it the least." Hatori continued.

"I haven't failed him!" Katsu shouted back.

"Haven't you?" Hatori protested.

"I've given him everything he could have ever wanted! Anything he asked for, he's been given! What more could there be. How else could I have possibly failed him! I did everything I could given the circumstances!" Katsu argued.

"You know the answer to that Katsu." Hatori rebuked.

"Do I? Please Hatori! Enlighten me, since you seem to know so much more than me!" Katsu patronized.

"Love, Katsu. The love of a family and a home. A home where he was really wanted, somewhere he belonged. That was what could have made him happy." Hatori stressed.

"That wasn't my fault! The curse-"

"It robbed us all of that! I know. But what about now?" Hatori rose an eyebrow at the man in front of him, waiting for an answer but continued when he didn't get one back. "Its broken now. The curse is gone. So what's stopping you?"

Katsu stared at Hatori in shock for a moment, surprised by the fact that he could even ask the question when he had helped cause this situation in the first place.

"Are you insane Hatori? What do you want me to do? Just tell Klara about him and see what happens? Risk her going into shock and then loosing her mind again? I can't ruin her life lik-"

"And yours." Hatori added

"Excuse me?" Katsu shouted

"Well its true isn't it? That's what this is all about. You could try and tell Klara about him. She's a witch, she would understand. We could reinforce the memory charm and then tell her. We can just avoid the whole bit about the curse and see what happens. It would be safe. I've researched the topic extensively for this reason alone."

"Hatori"

"See!" Hatori shouted. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way closer to his cousin before once again pushing the issue. "That's it! Right there! Your not going to try it, are you? Because regardless of how much happiness it could bring him there's still that tiny little chance that it could go wrong." Hatori argued back

"HATORI!"

"You would rather him be miserable alone than risk loosing your own happiness in the balance." Hatori stared at the father in front of him and for the first time in his life he allowed himself to pity the man. "That's what makes you a failure Katsu. You have failed him as a father because in the end, your happiness will always mean more to you than his."

For a moment both men stared at each other in silence. Hatori waited for him to respond but even he knew there was not much left to say after that.

"Open the door Hatori."

Hatori rose an eyebrow at the demand but shrugged it off. He had said his piece. What happen now was up to him. He turned around and slipped the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Momiji?" Hatori called out as he turned on the light to the now familiar home and walked in. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and was surprised when he noticed that it read 11:38. "That's strange." He mumbled.

"Oh so he's not usually out in the middle of the night unsupervised?" Katsu sneered

"I know you haven't been around much this past year but please allow me to fill you in on what's changed since you've been gone." Hatori replied, his tone thick with sarcasm. "He grew up."

"And this is what adults do?" He argued

"We're adults. Are we sitting at home looking pretty right now?" Hatori shot back as he checked the bedroom to make sure he wasn't just asleep in there.

"We have jobs, and-"

"And he has a life." Hatori interjected.

"Is that so. I had no idea." Katsu rebutted sarcastically.

Hatori rolled he eyes and pulled out his phone. This was getting nowhere and he was starting to get a little worried. He'd texted Momiji several times already but he still wasn't replying and Momiji always replied to him. No matter what. He walked back into the living room and took a seat at the kitchen table. Katsu glared at him but took the opportunity to take a look around. He shuffled through papers. 'Homework from the look of it.' He thought to himself before walking into the kitchen and checking the fridge and cupboards. He scrunched his nose at the piles of instant noodles in the cupboard.

"He cant actually be planning on eating all of these." He asked out loud. Hatori shrugged at the question before turning his attention back to the phone.

"Hello?" Hatori called out as the ringing ended.

"Is that Momiji?" Katsu asked, to which Hatori shook his head no.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He heard a voice groan on the other end of the call.

"Hatsaharu, It's Hatori."

"Yeah I know who it is. What do you want now? You were literally just here." The usually relaxed boy complained.

"Where's Momiji? He's not here and you told me he would be here by now." Hatori demanded.

"What? He's not back yet?" Hatsaharu quickly put his phone on speaker and began to rapid text the blond before nearly slapping himself in realization as Hatori continued to talk.

"Do you know where he is at least? Or could you try calling him? I've tried b-"

"Shit he's not going to respond." Hatsaharu cursed as he remembered his stupid dating advice.

"What why?" Hatori nearly shouted. Katsu's eyes grew wide behind him with worry.

"He's on a date."

"…"

"…"

There was silence for a while before Hatori finally managed to get himself together long enough to speak.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"So he's not home yet because…"

"Bow Chicka Wow Wow" Hatsaharu sang into the phone before Hatori slammed it shut in irritation.

He turned towards Katsu and groaned as he took a seat on the couth.

"Well! Where is he?" Katsu demanded.

"He's on a date." Hatori replied.

"WHAT?"

"A date. Its when two people who enjoy one another's company-"

"I KNOW WHAT A DATE IS!" Katsu shouted, to which Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you-" This time it was Katsu's turn to interrupt.

"He's on a date? What is he doing? Who is he with! What if this person is dangerous! Call Hatsaharu back this instant and ask him!" He shouted.

"And what? He's on a date, it would be rude to be on his phone so he probably turned it off. I'm sure he didn't want to be interrupted." Hatori rationalized and he texted those very questions to Hatsaharu.

"And he's not back yet because?" Katsu demanded

Hatori stared at him for a moment as if the answer to that should have been obvious. It took a moment for him to finally understand.

"WHAT! NO! HE'S-"

"Not a child." Hatori finished.

"DAMN IT HATORI THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE!" He shouted

"How so? It's a Friday night, he has no school tomorrow and he's probably bored living on his own. He went on a date to go and enjoy himself. What's the problem?" Hatori asked but continued on without waiting for an answer. "It's like I said. He has a life, and we're the ones who are imposing on it by showing up here in the middle of the night unannounced. There's no point waiting for him to come back when its obvious he wont be back tonight. So lets go."

Hatori stood up quickly and made his way towards the door. He turned away to look back at his phone, waiting for Hatsaharu to answer his questions. As he stared at his screen Katsu grabbed a piece of paper on the table and wrote down his note. He nodded to himself as he read it over before standing up and walking out of the room as well.

Hatori stared down at his phone as Hatsaharu's reply finally came.

-I don't know where he went but he's out with some neighbor of his. Some foreigner. Harry was his first name, he didn't tell me a last.

Hatori breathed a sigh of relief. It was that friend of Kaito's who he had met a few weeks ago.

'That's good, He seemed normal.' Hatori thought to himself before turning back to Katsu. He waited for him to come outside before locking the door behind him and pocketing the key.

"So your not worried at all?" Katsu asked as they walked out of the building.

"Nope. There's nothing to worry about." Hatori replied. And this time he meant it honestly.

**AN: So guys what do you think? I was a bit unsure of how to write his character but hopefully it wasn't to bad?**


End file.
